Nuevos amigos y ¿Nuevos enemigos?
by RGs923
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se acerca al planeta tierra desde una galaxia distante controlada por las gemas del planeta madre mientras que Steven se enreda en una clase triangulo amoroso con viejos y nuevos pretendientes (ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO SEXUAL,VIOLENTO Y OTROS)
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos solo les comentare que esta es mi primera historia y si cometo algún error o tienen una sugerencia parta mi historia solo coméntenla y ojala que les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: en mi historia se darán escenas para adultos, lenguaje inapropiado y otros (en capítulos del 3 para delante)

1 capitulo: ¿QUE ES ESO?

Era una mañana tranquila y serena en el templo, las jemas avían salido en una misión y Steven dormía tranquilo.

Steven tenía 16 años ahora, ayudaba a las jemas en sus misiones y controlaba sus poderes totalmente.

Steven despertó en su cama como todos los días se dirigió a la heladera y preparo un desayuno para él y para las chicas cuando el portal se abrió y salieron perla, amatista y Granate Con una jema encapsulada cada una

Steve: ¡CHICAS! ¿A donde fueron? Apropósito he hecho el desayuno

Amatista: ¡genial quiero comer!

Steven se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la cocina y empezó a tomar un café y a come una tostada mientras amatista devoraba todo lo que avía en la mesa .Steve miro a Granate y a perla

Steven: quieren desayunar con nosotros

Granate: PASO (dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta del templo con las tres jemas encapsuladas)

Perla: gracias pero no, se siente raro comer (mientras su cuerpo tembló)

Steven asintió con la cabeza mientras juntaba y limpiaba las tazas. Perla se acerco y empezó a ayudarlo y de repente entro Connie con una pila de películas de todo tipo

Connie: Steven traje unas películas para que podamos ver

Steven: ok podemos verlas también con las chicas

"esperaba que las pudiéramos ver solos" digo Connie con voz un poco gruñona pero amatista intervino diciendo "yo quiero ver también" entusiasmada "está bien "contesto Connie cuando perla agrego "yo también veré las películas si me permiten" con una sonrisa, luego de esto Steven grito "fiesta de películas "causando que se escuchara un eco en la casa. Esa noche todos tiraron almohadas cojines y bolsas de dormir en frente al televisor, steven se paro y pregunto "¿qué miraremos?"Connie se acerco a Steven con dos películas "podemos ver una de terror (con voz siniestra) o una de romance (levantando una ceja)"

Steven: terror primero romance después

Connie mira a amatista "cual prefieres amatista"

Amatista: TERROR

Connie mira a perla

Perla: no conozco que son pero si a Steven le debe ser bueno

Steven: esto será espeluznante

Connie introduce la película y se sienta rápidamente al lado de Steven

Steven: ¿cuál es el título?

Connie: actividad paranormal

Al finalizar la película

Amatista estaba en posición fetal en el suelo, Connie estaba tapada junto a Steven con algunas almohadas y perla estaba con los ojo como platos mientras temblaba cuando de repente se corta la luz dejándolos en oscuridad absoluta amatista empezó a gritar y a correr por la casa, Steven se aferro a una almohada y a Connie la cual lo abrasaba con los ojos serrados mientras gritaba y perla saco su lanza y empezó a apuntar a todos lados cuando se abrió la puerta del templo y Granate salto con sus guantes y grito " ¡ QUE SUSEDE !" y vio lo que sucedía largo una carcajada "solo se corto la luz" deteniendo a Amatista agarrándola de la cabeza .Poco a poco todos se tranquilizaron mientras Granate se dirigía con los demás

Granate: BIEN, que sucedió

Perla: no me gustan las películas (en un tono bajo y tembloroso)

Steven: vimos una película de terror (con una sonrisa un poco temblorosa en su rostro)

Granate: (suspiro) creo que me quedare el resto de la noche

Luego de un tiempo la luz volvió y decidieron continuar con la noche de películas

Connie: listos ahora viene la película de romance

Perla: (con sus ojos serrados) yo no la veré

Steven: vamos esta es distinta te lo prometo

Perla: está bien (abriendo un ojo)

Granate: yo me quedare a ver esta (mientras tomaba asiento)

Luego de que la película terminara

Amatista: (bostezando) ya termino

Perla: eso fue (con ojos lagrimosos)

Granate: (mientras salía una gota de llanto por debajo de sus gafas) me gusto

Steven: (al borde del llanto) que….hermoso

Connie: bien (limpiando algunas lagrimas de su rostro) quien quiere ver otra

De repente un terrible estruendo se escucha afuera del templo hace que todos salgan para ver un gran y luminoso meteoro que se veía a lo lejos

Perla: que objeto tendría la potencia para atravesar la atmosfera de esa manera

Granate: no lo sé pero lo presiento descubriremos pronto

FIN…

del capítulo uno XDD


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS E TARDADO UN POCO EN ESTE EPISOIDIO YA QUE LO QUERIA HACER LARGO y me he olvidado de decir que en mi fic peridot y las gemas han destruido al cluster y peridot se ha mudado a una locación desconocida XDD pero volverá?

Durante horas siguieron cayendo en distintas direcciones pero todos con un tiempo de determinado (cada 30 minutos llegaba uno)

Steven vuelve entrar a la casa y enciende la televisión y pune el canal de noticias

Conductor: (asustado) meteoros han entrado a la atmosfera terrestre en varios lugares del mundo

Steven cambia de canal

Conductora: meteoritos han impactado en Asia, Europa, América del sur y Centro América destruyendo varios poblados cercanos al lugar de colisión de América del sur y Europa

Steven cambia de canal mientras llama a las gemas y a Connie

El presidente ha dado una orden de alerta y ahora dará un discurso "grito Steven"

Presidente: señoras y señores se llevara a cabo la ley marcial (para los que nos sepan la **Ley marcial** es un estatus puesto, habitualmente, en guerras).Durante los siguientes días se recomienda: tener comida y medicamentos para 2 semanas, tener baterías y cargadores a mano, tener un suministro de agua de más de 7 litros por persona, tapar puertas y ventanas con maderas u otro material y bajo ninguna circunstancia salir a la calle, patio o al frente de su casa. (Se corta la transmisión)

Connie: esto es malo, mejor me voy a casa (sale corriendo)

Steven sale con clavos y tablas de madera y empieza a clavarlas en las ventanas

Granate: conseguiré el agua y las medicinas

Perla: asegurare la playa con alambre de púas

Amatista: conseguiré baterías (se convierte en búho y se va volando)

EN LA ONU luego de 2 días

Presidente Ruso: ¿¡QUE DEMOÑOS FUE ESO!?

Presidente Chino: ¡SEGURO ESTO ES UN PLAN DE LOS EEUU!

Presidenta Alemana: ¿¡ ESTO ES CULA DE LOS GRIEGOS!?

Presidente EEUU: ¡CALMA! (grita enojado).Esto no es culpa ni de los griegos ni de nosotros… (Se calma y acomoda su corbata) los astrólogos del todo el mundo están de acuerdo de que estos "objetos" no son ni meteoros ni basura espacial

Presidente Israelí: ¿entonces qué son?

La sala quedo en silencio mientras el Presidente respiraba hondo para contestar la pregunta

Presidente EEUU: Son…seres vivos

Todos los presidentes de la sala empezaron a gritar y a insultar al presidente EEUU

Presidente Francés: ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Presidenta Argentina: ¡QUE CLASE DE ESTUPIDES ES ESA!

Presidente Griego:¡SOLO ESTAS TRATANDO DE SACARTE LA CULPA!

El ministro de defensa saca un arma y dispara al techo tomando la atención de todos

Ministro de defensa: Bien idiotas escuchen y luego opinen ¡ESCUCHARON!

Presidente EEUU: Gracias Ministro. Como les decía son seres vivos. Algunos científicos captaron ondas térmicas en los seres como también una clase de sistema de órganos

¿?: Yo hice esas investigaciones (desde la puerta)

Presidenta Alemana: ¿y quién es usted señor?

Dimitri: solo díganme Dimitri

Presidente Brasilero: ¿qué ha podido averiguar Dimitri?

Dimitri: Bueno…solo he sacado una hipótesis hasta ahora y se basa en que estos seres tienen un organismo vasado en 5 piedras preciosas o clases de roca. Son 4 rodeando 1, que en todos los casos es un mineral aun no reconocido y parecen que cada una alimenta a la central volviéndola más grande casi parece que las utilizara como alimento

Presidente Británico: ¿¡Y porque un organismo se consumiría a si mismo!?

Dimitri: solo es una teoría…la verdad podría ser otra pero algo seguro es que esas piedra han estado aquí antes

Presidente Francés: ¿cómo es eso posible?

Presidente EEUU: es cierto .desde hace años hemos observado monstruos con Piedras preciosas en algunas partes del cuerpo y en muchas ocasiones hemos intentado atraparlos pero estos monstruos tienen poderes extraordinariamente destructivos que (Mira a todos los integrantes de la sala) son capases de arrasar ejércitos completos sin sufrir daños graves (asiente con la cabeza mirando uno de sus guardaespaldas quien sale corriendo de la sala)…será mejor que lo vean por sí mismos.

El guardaespaldas entra con una caja de cristal anti balas y dos militares armados y apuntando a la caja entran a la sala. Dentro de la caja se veía una especie de lagarto color violeta, con alas, cola con espinas y con una esmeralda en su frente. La sala queda total mente en silencio cuando de repente todos empiezan a reír

Presidente Ruso: ¿A eso nos enfrentamos? (riendo y señalando la caja) por favor, solo mide veinticinco centímetros

Presidente Chino: ¡O NO ESTAMOS PERDIDIOS! (en tono de burla)

El presidente Israelí se acerca a la caja y la golpea con un dedo llamando la atención del monstruo ¨es más una mascota rara que una amenaza ¨dice riendo cuando de repente el monstruo larga un chorro de magma al vidrio calentándolo y quemándole el dedo. El Presidente israelí se aleja mientras la caja de vidrio se empieza a derretir. Los dos militares toman posiciones y apuntan con sus armas a la criatura la cual se sale por el agujero y escapa por los conductos de ventilación mientras los militares le disparaban sin efecto

Presidente EEUU: perdimos veinticinco hombres intentando de capturarlo y tres más para meterlo en el área segura…y esta es la quinta vez que se escapa y él no es el único (toma un control remoto y una pantalla baja) hay otros más fuerte, rápidos, grandes, letales (muestran fotos de gemas y entre estas, en una esquina se encontraba una foto de antigua de Perla, Granate, Amatista y Rose junto a unos soldados de la segunda guerra mundial)

En ciudad playa las calles estaban desiertas, todas las tiendas cerradas y el templo en la playa estaban totalmente rodeados de alambre de púas con carteles con advertencias y la casa totalmente tapada en puertas y ventanas a excepción de un espacio en la habitación de Steven.

Steven miraba la playa por el espacio entre las tablas casi todo el día. Durante muchos días, los canales de TV repetían las instrucciones del presidente. Las gemas de crista siguieron con sus misiones pero con menos habitualidad.

Amatista: MIERDA. Ya me empiezo a! VOLVER LOCA¡ (tirada en el sillón tirando de su pelo)

Perla: saldremos en otra misión dentro de poco, solo espera un poco, pero por ahora solo Granate puede salir

Amatista: yo ya no puedo esperar más (dice enojada mientras se dirige a la puerta del templo y abre su habitación)

Perla: ya empiezo a perder la paciencia por estas leyes humanas. Creen que aislando a la población en sus hogares y cortando cualquier método de comunicación con el exterior la protegen

Steven deja de ver la ventana y se va hacia la heladera

Granate entra a la habitación por el porta y grita "Steven junta todo lo que necesites nos vamos todos" mientras reactiva el portal

Steven: por qué? Que sucede?

De repente se escucha un estruendo fuera de la casa captando la atención de las gemas y Steven

Granate: VAMONOS AHORA!

Steven: espera. Que fue eso "dice mientras se acerca a una ventana"

Steven queda sorprendido de lo que ve.

Cientos de helicópteros y aviones cruzando por toda la ciudad hacia el océano

Steven: tenemos que ir por Connie "dice preocupado"

Granate: no hay tiempo vámonos ya

Steven corre hacia la puerta y la derriba con su escudo y corre en dirección a la ciudad cuando de repente aparece un león rosado que Steven monta

Granate: perla amatista junten todas las burbujas que puedan y vallan al templo del suroeste y yo buscare a Steven

Perla: espera que demonios está pasando

Granate mira a perla y amatista y dice "esas cosas que cayeron hace 3 días son…

Fusiones oscuras". Perla y amatistas quedan horrorizadas

Granate sale de la casa y corre en la misma dirección que Steven

Perla: bien. Ya escuchaste a Granate, debemos irnos

Mientras tanto en la ONU

Presidente EEUU: ya todos los países han enviado fuerzas armadas a la ubicación de las gemas, lo siguiente será evacuar a las personas cercanas a esa zona y luego ya podremos estudiar los meteoritos

Presidente Ruso: ¿Qué aremos si las gemas son hostiles?

Presidente EEUU: esperemos que eso no suceda porque si no deberemos utilizar nuestro último recurso…

Todos los Presidentes se miran preocupados hasta que el Presidente francés dice "no estarás insinuando que utilizaremos…"el Presidente EEUU interrumpe diciendo" si, utilizaremos el proyecto A.R.M.A.G.E.D.O.N"

Presidente ruso: pero no está listo, podría destruirnos también

Presidente EEUU: deberemos confiar que funcione

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Steven llega cansado a la casa de Connie noto las llamas que venían desde dentro de la casa, Steven corrió dentro de la casa buscando a Connie

Steven: Mierde mierda donde mierda están¡" (grito enojado)

Cuando Granate llego vio a Steven arrodillado en el suelo llorando,

Granate se y puso su mano en su hombro

Granate: no te preocupes ellos están bien

Steven: como lo sabes? (dijo calmándose)

Granate: no está por lo tanto deben haberse ido del vecindario

Steven secando sus lágrimas dijo "tienes razón pero… que paso aquí" mira todas las casas del vecindario en ceniza o destruidas

Granate: debieron ser los monstruos… sin nosotros protegiendo este lugar seguro que fue atacado

Steven asiente con la cabeza y sube a león "vámonos"

Mientras tanto en Europa

Militares avían secado el área de colisión de uno de los meteoros

Dimitri: bien… el escáner ha detectado algo

General: que ha detectado

Dimitri: un aumento de calor en el centro como si estuviera…

El doctor es interrumpido por un temblor que lo lanza al suelo, cuando el doctor se levanta presencia que el meteoro se avía levantado y tenía la forma de un ser humano de género masculino pero su cuerpo era gigante y oscuro como el carbón pero no tenía pelo o rostro, solo dos ojos color violeta que humeaban

Dimitri: p…pero…pero qué demonios es eso!?

General: qué carajo!? soldados prepárense para disparar ¡ (grito asustado)

Dimitri: No disparen ¡no sabemos que es o que quiere

General militar: No sea estúpido doctor podría atacarnos en cualquier instante

Dimitri: y porque no lo ha hecho!?

General: …

Dimitri: llamen a la ONU parece que descubrimos algo

Horas después helicópteros con presidentes del todo el mundo empezaron allegar al sector donde avía caído el meteoro

Presidente EEUU: que sucede porque nos han llamado? (Pregunta apresuradamente)

Dimitri: por ESO (señala al ser oscuro parado sin moverse)

Presidenta Alemana: qué demonios es eso? (dice asombrada)

Dimitri: no lo sé, pero no se ha movido y nuestras maquinas no detectan nada

Ministro de defensa: entonces debemos preguntarle

Todos los Presidente y doctores dijeron "QUE ¡?" para luego observar que el ministro se acercaba a la reja de contención y lentamente la abría una puerta de acero .

El Presidente de EEUU, China, Grecia, Argentina, África y el profesor Dimitri se acercaban para acompañar al ministro de defensa.

Al entrar el ser oscuro giro lentamente la cabeza viendo directamente al grupo de personas que se le acercaban y antes que estos pudieran decir una palabra se escuchó una voz grave e intensa proveniente del ser oscuro

¿?: (Estática) especie formada a base de carbono, nombre: humano, nivel de fuerza: 0,079%, inteligencia: 3,91%, utilidad de espacie para el imperio: 0,0001%, utilidad del planeta para el imperio: 9,99% destino del planeta: mina, base militar, reserva para especies más útiles, nuevo planeta hogar, destino de la especie: esclavitud o extinción

Presidente chino: quién demonios te has creído para decirnos eso?

El gigante se acerca al Presidente Chino y dice "no busco pelear ni dominar su planeta solo busco a la gemas de cristal del planeta

Los Presidentes se ven entre si y dicen creo que te podemos ayudar pero queremos algo a cambio

¿?: Posibles recompensas: oro, diamantes, tecnología, planetas, esclavos, ELIGAN

Presidente EEUU: creo que hablo por todos cuando digo…tecnología

El ser oscuro queda quieto por unos segundos y dice "transferencia de datos concluida"

Abre su mano y de ella sale un disco oscuro y pequeño

Presidente EEUU: está bien nuevo socio pero como te llamaremos

¿?: Soy la fusión oscura N 94582745662 del equipo de búsqueda alfa

Presidente Griego: No podemos llamarte de una manera más corta

¿?: Solo llámenme… Carbonatar

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

HOLAAAA A TODOS HOY TRAIGO EL EPISODIO 4 Y NADA MAS XDD

Steven estaba acomodando sus cosas apenas llegaron al templo del suroeste, este era similar al anterior templo pero estaba casi en ruinas y las paredes cubiertas de musgo, Steven miraba el paisaje para descifrar el lugar donde estaban

Granate: bien, Steven dormirás dentro del templo (exclama mientras guarda las ultimas gemas encapsuladas)

Steven: ok pero puedo salir a explorar

Perla: creo que no abra problemas si te vas por un rato pero vuelve antes del anochecer

Steven empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el bosque en el cual estaba ubicado el templo mirándolos árboles y el suelo como si estuviera buscando algo, Steven se adentró al bosque caminando hasta que encontró una llanura verde de la cual se veía una playa. Poco a poco se acercó a la playa para sentarse en la arena mirando al mar pero luego de un rato se retiró a la selva para volver al templo cuando es envestido por una jema y pierde la conciencia. Al empezar a despertar va distinguiendo a esta gema que le decía en un tono amable pero apresurado "despierta Steven, despierta" para luego distinguir a Lapis L. la cual estaba encima de Steven

Steven: pero qué? De donde saliste, creí que estabas encerrad en el fondo del mar con Jasper

Lapis L: si pero..

Lapis no pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente del mar salió una fusión oscura la cual seguía a Lapis pero se detiene al ver a Steve

Fusión oscura: analizando (dice mientras ve a Steven)ERROR (estática) sujeto no clasificado como gema (estática) clasificado como gema (estática) error en análisis de base de datos (estática) destruir…

Steven y Lapis corren hacia el bosque pero son perseguidos por la fusión oscura de cerca la cual

Era rápida, pero de repente una lanza frena a la fusión ocasionándole una pequeña grita, la fusión mira hacia arriba y presencia a las gemas de cristal en un árbol

Fusión oscura: (estática) analizando, Granate, fuerza: 5,99%, inteligencia: 4,29%, tipo de gema: fusión (estática) no puede ser identificada, Amatista, fuerza: 4,47%, inteligencia: 0,71%, tipo de gema: gema de guerra (estática) error en formación de gema, Perla, fuerza: 3,70%, inteligencia: 5,54 %, tipo de gema: esclava o ayudante, objetivo: DESTUIR…

Granate: bien perla ataca por la izquierda y Amatista por… (no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Amatista la interrumpió)

Amatista: me llamaste… ¡ERROR! (Grito mientras saltaba sobre la fusión oscura con un látigo en cada mano)

La fusión oscura rápidamente esquivo el ataque y golpeo a Amatista con su rodilla mientras esta todavía seguía en el aire ocasionando que caiga al suelo y sin poder moverse lo que causo que perla y Granate atacaran por lados opuestos solo para ser esquivadas y sujetadas

Granate: Steven corre (grita mientras intenta golpear a la Fusión con sus guantes pero Steven no obedeció y se lanzó contra la fusión)

Steven golpea en un costado de la cabeza a la fusión con su escudo logrando que las suelte y causándole una gran grieta a la fusión oscura pero esta saca la lanza clavada en el e intenta atravesar a Steven pero él logra cubrirse con su escudo, Lapis observa esto y grita"! Steven ¡" atrayendo cadenas del mar echas de agua y empieza a arrastrar a la fusión oscura al mar

Lapis lazuli: eso no lo detendrá mucho, vámonos ahora

Granate levanta a Amatista todavía adolorida, Todos empezaron a acorrer hacia el templo Logrando que la fusión oscura no pueda seguirlos y al llegar colocaron a amatista en el suelo para que se recuperara

Granate: todos están bien?

Todos asientan con la cabeza en septo Amatista la cual ya podía pararse

Steve: Lapis qué demonios era esa cosa que te perseguía?

Lapis lazuli: era una fusión oscura

Steven: nunca avía oído de ellas

Lapis mira a las gemas de cristal enojada, poniendo a Perla y Amatista nerviosas

Granate: No necesitaba saberlo y por eso es que no le dimos a conocer de su existencia

Lapis voltea y se sienta a un lado de Steven quien se sienta también

Lapis: (suspiro) las fusiones oscuras son fusiones que se llevan a cabo con 4 gemas y un carbonaten, los carbonaten no tienen la fuerza suficiente para conseguir una forma física por lo cual deben fusionarse con otras gemas, al principio son como… una computadora y simplemente siguen ordenes

Steven: de quién? (interrumpe Steven)

Lapis: de quien hallan visto en el primer instante en el que sus formas físicas aparecen (por la fusión claro :v) y poco a poco consumen a las gemas que componen la fusión vasta que solo queda el carbonaten y entonces se vuelven independientes, inteligentes, pensantes y mucho más peligrosos y buscan nuevas gemas para alimentarse

Steven queda sorprendido y pregunta "cómo es que esa fusión oscura te encontró "

Lapis: estaba en el fondo del mar fusionada con Jasper cuando de repente sentí un gran golpe y nos separamos yo logre huir pero jaspe fue capturada

Steven se para y extiende su mano para ayudarla a pararse a Lapis la cual mira su mano y luego la toma

Lapis: gracias Steve (poco sonrojada)

Steven: no ay problema (sonriéndole) he… Lapis?

Lapis: si?

Steve: ya puedes soltar mi mano

Lapis mira hacia abajo observando que sostenía la mano de Steven causando que se ponga roja y suelte rápidamente la mano de Steven, causando que amatista empiece a reír en voz baja

Granate: parece que extrañabas a Steven? (sonriendo)

Lapis: cállate ¡(sonrojada)

Steve: bien debemos buscar a todas las gemas posibles


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos perdonen la espera es que no puedo estudiar y escribir mi historia al mismo tiempo (lo aria si pudiera o_o)

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba y las gemas preparaban el templo para su estadía pero algo inquietaba a Steven que estaba sentado en una roca

Lapis: que te sucede Steven? (exclamo mientras se sentaba a su lado)

Steven: N….nada es solo que pienso en cómo estará Peridot, no la hemos visto desde que acabamos con el clúster y me pregunto si la atraparon… (Preocupado)

Lapis: Peridot debe estar bien ya debe avece enterado de esto (dándole un palmada en la espalda)

Steven: tienes razón, ya debe haber hecho una clase de aparato para destruirlos

Steven se levantó y empezó a caminar a la playa mientras le señalo a Lapis que lo siguiera, Lapis empezó a correr para alcanzar a Steven

Lapis: a dónde vamos? (poniéndose a la par de Steven)

Steven: vamos a la playa, quizás eso me ayude a saber dónde estamos

Lapis largo una carcajada y contesto con tono de burla "pues estamos en una isla del planeta" lo que provoco que Steven riera

Steven: a lo que me refiero es a la ubicación global jaja (viendo a Lapis reír con el)te ves hermosa cuando ríes (pensando en vos alta)

Lapis: qué? (sonrojándose como tomate)

Steven: ¡NADA! JAJAJA (riendo falsamente) es…. que… tu… y…. tu…. Risa…. Es… (Es interrumpido por Lapis quien se lanza encima de Steven haciendo que ambos caigan en el pasto de la selva)

Ambos quedaron viéndose fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Lapis empezó a acercar su rostro al de Steven cuando una figura sale de ente los arboles

Peridot: por fin te encontré stev…. (Ve a Lapis encima de Steven y ser tira sobre ella cayendo las dos a un costado de Steven) ¡NO TOQUES A STEVEN! (ambas se enrojecen)

Steven: espera peridot (separándolas) que?

Peridot: he… pensé que te estaba atacando jaja (risa falsa)

Steven abrasa a peridot y esta queda paralizada por la sorpresa mientras Steven decía "te eche de menos" y Peridot respondió "yo también" mienta ella lo abrazaba también

Lapis: Que haces aquí, como nos encontraste y donde estuviste? (separando el abrazo)

Peridot: Bueno…. Al principio empecé a viajar por el mundo recolectando información de cada ser vivo de este planeta hasta que decidí quedarme en la Antártida durante un tiempo (suspiro) hasta que vi los meteoros y supe lo que eran en el instante en el que escuche ese estruendo en el cielo, me decidí a buscarlos y advertirles pero cuando llegue al templo solo quedaban unas pocas ruinas del lugar y empecé a buscarlos por todos los templos existentes hasta el de la luna pero no los encontré

Steven: pero ahora estas aquí con nosotros y ya debes tener un aparato para destruirlos no (dice confiado)

Peridot niega con la cabeza y con cara de tristeza dice "esas funciones no pueden ser vencidas, cuando dañas a una fusión oscura un arma las demás se vuelven inmunes a la misma arma "pero Steven subiendo su ánimo contesta "no te preocupes ya pensaremos en algo "

Peridot: nunca pensé que los encontraría en las islas Cook (exclamo con alegría)

Steven: estamos en las islas Cook? (asombrado) bueno…. Volvamos al templo seguro las chicas querrán verte

Mientras tanto en la ONU

Presidente EE UU: bien con la ayuda de carbonatan hemos capturado miles de estos seres en unos simples meses y pronto el disco que nos dio será descargado por completo a las computadoras de la organización

Presidente Ruso: y qué hay de ellos? Porque no nos han pedido nada además de la ubicación de esas gemas como él las llama

Presidenta Alemana: es verdad, estamos recibiendo demasiado y no nos han pedido casi nada, puede que estén tramando algo

Presidente EE UU: No se preocupen (pequeña sonrisa)

Esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes en la sala

Presidente Griego: Porqué no nos deberíamos preocupar?

Presidente EE UU: porque con la tecnología dada por esas rocas espaciales el proyecto A.R.M.A.G.E.D.O.N estará completamente funcional en 3 meses (sonrisa de demente) y todos las rocas que quieran pisar nuestro planeta serán esclavizadas o destruidas

Se empieza a escuchar varias risas en tono bajo pero siniestro salir de la sala de conferencias de la ONU mientras un pequeño insecto oscuro salía de la sala por debajo de la puerta y se dirigía afuera para unirse con carbonatan

Carbonatan: eso es lo que esperaba que hicieran mis marionetas (dice mientras desaparecen los últimos pedazos de las otras gemas que lo componían)

Continuará….


	6. Chapter 6

Hola este capítulo será un poco caliente XDDDD y no quiero comentarios ofensivos, ya he avisado desde antes así que no me culpen si algo no les gusta… pero si les gusta dejen un comentario XD

Carbonatan entro a la sala donde residían todos los presidentes causando que todas las risas cesaran y hubiera unos minutos de incomodo silencio entre todos hasta que Carbonatan dijo "hay un problema con la búsqueda de algunas gemas" provocando que el presidente Italiano contestara "qué clase de problema?"

Carbonatan: En algunas ubicaciones que ustedes nos dieron no se encontraron rastros de gemas

Presidente Francés: cómo es eso posible no creo que alguien más las allá capturado o sí?

Carbonatan: que tan antigua es esta información

Presidente EE UU: Algunas ubicaciones son de hace más de 50 años pero otras son muy recientes

Carbonatan: eso… será un problema, pero quien encontró esas ubicaciones?

Los presidentes empezaron a verse entre sí mientras murmuraban con un tono preocupado hasta que el presidente toco un botón provocando que descendiera una pantalla con varias fotos de la segunda guerra mundial

Presidente EE UU: La humanidad tomo conocimiento de las gemas en la segunda guerra mundial, cuando el ejército nazi empezó un proyecto secreto que muy pocos conocían y este consistía en crear un ejército de seres con una piedra preciosa incrustada que les permitía crear un arma de gran poder, empezaron a crear informes de estas para perseguirlas, atraparlas y experimentar con ellas hasta que enviamos un escuadrón para destruir el laboratorio donde esto ocurría, no lo uniéramos logrado solos pero recibimos ayuda de un grupo que se hacía llamar gemas de cristal (señala una de las fotos de la pantalla ) y logramos destruir el laboratorio pero salvamos algunos de los informes y ubicaciones

Carbonatan: con que ellas han estado capturando gemas también he… (Pequeña risa)

Esto confundió a los presidentes, pero fue ignorado luego de unos minutos

Mientras tanto en el templo suroeste

Steven estaba acostado viendo las estrellas encima de una de las manos del templo cuando Lapis se le acercó y se recostó a su lado

Lapis: Que haces Steven ¿(mirando a Steven atentamente)

Steven: Estoy aprovechando a descansar ya que las chicas se fueron y peridot está trabajando en los planos de la nueva casa (suspiro de alivio)

Lapis: Steven lo que en el bosque… (Sonrojarse)

Steven se pone nervioso mientras gira para ver a Lapis

Steven: si…. Bueno (intentando de no tartamudear)

Lapis se sube encima de Steven y acerca su rostro al de Steven hasta que los labios de ambos quedan a unos centímetros de distancia, Steven pronuncia "que haces Lapis..." pero es interrumpido por Lapis quien empieza a besarlo logrando que nuestro héroe quede inmóvil por unos segundos pero luego corresponda al beso acariciando la espalda de Lapis quien empieza moverse frotando el cuerpo de Steven con el suyo provocándole que ambos se pongan más nerviosos pero no dejaran de besarse hasta que Steven se separa para respirar por unos segundos

Steven: que haces? (intentando no mirar para abajo)

Lapis confundida mira hacia abajo y nota un bulto en los pantalones de Steven, esto pone a Lapis como un tomate, ella frena ese movimiento y se sienta en Steven empeorando la situación de Steven

Lapis: p…perdón…

Steven: no…puedo…más

Lapis es sorprendida por un beso de Steven quien también la abraza y acaricia, Lapis corresponde al beso y envuelve el cuello de Steven con sus brazos. Steven apoyó una de sus manos en el trasero de Lapis provocando que estas diera un pequeño gemido mientras lo besaba, Lapis empezó a quitarle la camisa a Steven quedando asombrada por su cuerpo mientras el levantaba su vestido hasta sacarlo por completo mostrando sus pechos, Steven dejo de besar sus labios y se dispuso a complacer los pechos de Lapis lamiéndolos y apretándolos logrando que esta empezará a gemir de placer mientras empujaba la cabeza de Steven hacia ella. Steven deslizo una de sus manos hasta llegar a la zona intima de Lapis la cual noto al instante la mano de Steven e intento frenarlo pero este empezó a moverla haciendo que empezara a gemir más fuerte

Lapis: S…..Steven d….detent…e (intentado calmarse) me…vengo¡

Lapis no pudo contenerse y termino en la en la mano de Steven, quien se detuvo en el instante

Steven: p….perdóname no me controle jeje

Lapis rápidamente beso a Steven y empezó a bajar sus pantalones dejando su miembro a la vista

Lapis: ahora es mi turno (tranquilizándose)

Lapis rápidamente se sacó su ropa interior, quedando totalmente desnuda, y empezó a introducir lentamente el miembro de Steven en ella hasta que quedo totalmente dentro. Lapis largo un fuerte gemido y empezó moverse de arriba para abajo mientras besaba a Steven. Ambos empezaron a largar pequeños gemidos mientras la velocidad de las caderas de Lapis aumentaba

Steven: m…me…vengo (respiración pesada)

Lapis: no… te…preocupes…..hazlo… (Agitada)

Steven agarro las caderas de Lapis y empezó a moverse el también haciendo que Lapis gimiera más y más hasta que Steven empujo las caderas de Lapis a las suyas finalizando dentro de ella. Lapis empezó a besarlo por unos minutos más sin sospechar que alguien los miraba desde un árbol cercano

Peridot: tú no me quitaras a mi amado Steven (susurro)

Continuara…

BIEN primero repito algunas cosas: es mi primer historia, ya estaban advertido y nada de comentarios ofensivos (mi cerebro es pervertido y los cometarios malos no lo cambiaran -_-)

Lo otro es que tardare un poco en sacar los capítulos 7,8 y 9 ya que serán largos y espero que muy buenos jeje, nada más adiós por ahora XD


	7. Chapter 7:3

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo XD, es otro ZUKULENTO episodio, bueno en parte, bueno en gran parte, bueno ustedes me entiende no? jajá, ya empecemos -.-

Steven había empezado a colocar las primeras paredes según lo decían las instrucciones de Peridot, la mañana siguiente a lo sucedido en el templo, cuando por detrás alguien lo abraza provocando que se dé vuelta y deje caer el martillo. Era Lapis quien aprieta todo su cuerpo con el de Steven dejando que agarre su cintura hasta que escuchan el portal activarse, alejándose el uno del otro y fingiendo que estaban haciendo algo intentaron disimular

Granate: buen día Steven, buen día Lapis, buen día Peridot

Al escuchar el ultimo nombre Steven se puso nervioso y dijo "ella no está aquí "a lo Granate contesto "está arriba del árbol" señalando un árbol cercano del cual cae Peridot

Lapis: CUANTO TIEMO ETUVISTE HAY ¡( enojada y nerviosa)

Peridot: un….tiempo jeje (asustada y nerviosa)

Lapis se acerca a Peridot y le dice al oído con furia "que viste enana de mierda" .Peridot empezó a tartamudear intentando de explicarle a Lapis pero solo empeoraba las cosas

Peridot: Granate as algo por favor (desesperada)

Granate: tú los espiabas y tú les explicaras lo que viste (pequeña risa)

Perla y Amatista salen del portal con algunas gemas encapsuladas que envían al templo

Perla: que sucede?

Granate: Peridot espiaba a Lapis y Steven

Peridot: no los espiaba! (Enojada)

Lapis: entonces que hacías

Peridot: recopilación de información

De repente la sonrisa de Granate se convirtió en una cara seria y preocupada

Granate: Lapis ven! Tenemos que hacer algo (seria)

Lapis: qué? Ahora?

Granate: si, es urgente (preocupada) y Perla acompáñanos

Perla: yo? Pero acabamos de venir de una misión, porque no va Amatista?

Amatista: yo también estuve en la misión con ustedes dos y estoy igual de cansada que Perla (enojada)

Granate: discutiremos esto luego, esto es urgente (entre dientes)

De pronto el enojo de las dos gemas se convirtió en miedo y luego en seriedad, caminaron hasta el portal y se transportaron fuera de la isla

Steven confundido recomenzó su trabajo colocando la pared antes de ser interrumpido por Peridot quien dijo "Steven p….perdón por espiarlos" Steven siguió con su trabajo sin decir nada

Peridot: hoooo sabes lo difícil que es decir estas cosas? (enojada y nerviosa)

Steven: que te pasa (grita enojado), porque nos espiabas?

Peridot: p…porque t…te ¡QUIERO! (a punto de llorar)

Peridot sale corriendo al bosque largando lágrimas

Steven: pero que estoy haciendo (tira martillo) ¡ESPERA PERIDOT!

Steven se adentra al bosque y busca a peridot sin resultados, Steven empieza a gritar "Peridot, donde estas, perdóname" mientras corre y mira a todos lados hasta que resbala y queda de rodillas

Steven: perdóname por favor (larga una pequeña lagrima)

Peridot observando desde un arbusto y empieza a acercarse y limpia la pequeña lagrima de Steven con su dedo, Steven abraza a Peridot la cual corresponde a este

Steven: no me vuelvas a dejar (casi llorando)

Peridot: no lo are (casi llorando), no lo are jamás

Peridot ve de frente a Steven dejando sus caras a simples centímetros ocasionando que ambos se pongan nerviosos y empiecen a acercar sus labios hasta que se juntaron en un apasionado beso, Peridot Coloco a Steven en el piso y se subió encima de él, pero Steven sonrió e invirtió la situación quedando el arriba y Peridot abajo

Peridot: q…..que haces? (sonrojada)

Steven: por mi culpa tú lloraste y por ello déjame compensarte

Al escuchar esto Peridot se sonrojo más y más, Steven empezó a besarla y luego bajo a su cuello cuando un gemidos de parte de Peridot pero no se detuvo y empezó sacar la parte superior del uniforme de Peridot

Peridot: QUE HACES? (enojada y nerviosa)

Steven: no quieres que siga? (viendo sus ojos)

Peridot callada miro para otro lado y empezó a sacarse la parte superior del uniforme lentamente, Steven aprecio unos segundos los pequeños pechos de peridot antes de empezar a lamerlos mientras acariciaba con sus manos el cuerpo de Peridot y sigo bajando hasta que llego al medio de sus piernas, Peridot intento decir algo pero fue detenida por Steven quien avía corrido su rora interior u empezó a lamer su parte intima, Peridot fue bombardeada con grandes choque de placer que provocaba la lengua de Steven quien jugaba con cada parte intima de Peridot

Peridot: S…..Steven…. m….m…mas (agitada)

Peridot empezó a gemir muy fuerte mientras intentaba de pronunciar el nombre de nuestro Héroe, Steven empezó a acelerar la velocidad de su lengua mientras sus mandos sostenían las caderas de Peridot

Peridot: m….me me v…ve…..vengo ¡(agitada)

Peridot largo un último gemido y Steven saco su boca y empezó a tocarla con una de sus manos logrando que terminara en la mano de Steven, Peridot agitada se lanzó encima de Steven y lo sentó junto a un árbol, empezando a besarlo mientras bajaba sus pantalones

Steven: que… haces? (nerviosos)

Peridot: aprendí lo básico del sistema reproductivo, pero nunca pensé que se sintiera tan… (Nerviosa) genial, así que prepárate porque es mi turno

Peridot retiro toda su uniforme inferior y se sentó lentamente en el miembro de Steven ocasionando que esta largara un gemido con cada centímetro que entraba en ella

Steven: n…no te lastimes (preocupado)

Peridot: tú me dite una experiencia genial y ahora déjame hacer esto por ti (agitada)

Peridot termino de introducir el miembro de Steven y empezó a moverse mientras abrazaba a Steven quien empezó a acompañar los movimientos de sus caderas con las suyas, Pronto Steven se comenzó a agitar al igual que Peridot y empezó a parase con ella todavía encima de él, Peridot sentía como el Miembro de Steven palpitaba dentro suyo

Steven: voy…. a…acabar (agitado)

Peridot: ….termina….. Dentro…. p…por favor (agitada)

Steven dio un último empujón que provoco un gemido en ambos quienes quedaron exhaustos, ambos se besaron por un tiempo más pero una gran tormenta los obligo a que se vistieran y fueran al templo, Para la sorpresa de ambos nadie había llegado aún pero en el instante en el que pisaron cerca del templo salieron del portal todas las gemas

Steven: Ya llegaron (entusiasmado) y lograron cumplir su misión?

Granate: míralo tú mismo (señalando al cielo el cual empezó a llover)

Steven: una pequeña lluvia

Granate: solo de este lado (sonriendo) del otro es una feroz tormenta

Steven: por eso necesitaban a Lapis?

Perla: si Steven ella fue la causante de todo esto, con un poco de ayuda y cálculos exactos claro (señalando)

Steven: Y porque necesitamos una tormenta rodeando la isla?

Granate: no es el momento de preguntar cosas (tocar nariz de Steven) ahora ay que terminar la casa porque se ve que no han avanzado casi nada los dos

Peridot y Steven empezaron a reír y todos juntos empezaron a terminar la casa

Mientras tanto en la ONU

Científico: señor una tormenta de un grado inmenso a destruido los helicópteros que se dirigían a la isla

Presidente EE UU: demonios esto debe ser una bromo, primero las gemas que desaparecen y ahora y ahora una casual tormenta destruye mis helicópteros (enojado)

Carbonatan: no es casual

Presidenta Alemana: como que no es casual

Carbonatan: hay determinadas gemas que controlan el agua, arena, entre otros claro

Presidente Ruso: y como las detendremos ahora? Debe enviar uno de sus funciones negras o como se llamen a detenerlas

Carbonatan se acerca al presidente Ruso y dice "primero, somos aliados y exijo respeto y segundo, cree que si pudiera hacerlo no lo habría hecho? La tormenta es in pasable asta para nosotros" esto puso a casi todos los presidentes nerviosos

Presidente Japonés: y que aremos, esperar?

Carbonatan: esa tormenta caerá, solo ay que esperar

Dimitri: está bien pero por mientras puedo hacerle algunas pruebas y preguntas?

Carbonatan: (mira a Dimitri y suspira) está bien

CONTINUARA….

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si les gusto dejen comentario XDDDDDD y debo decir algo el capítul no tardaran tanto como pensé pero deberán decirme que quieren ver en el capítulo 8 en los cometarios pueden elegir entre: ZUKULENTO (XDD), revelaciones del fic o una épica batalla de mascotas (ya verán lo que digo XDD) y por cierto volverá el querido 100 pies :D pero necesito un nombre :/ a sí que elijan que clase capitulo será el siguiente y el posible nombre de nuestro 100 pies :D adiós por ahora


	8. Chapter 8 XD

Holaaaaaaaa a todos por la votación anterior este capítulo será de revelaciones: 3 y el nombre de 100 pies será Caty :D bueno comencemos

Steven acomodaba sus cosas en su nueva habitación de la casa recién terminada, la cual era idéntica con la diferencia de que la habitación de Steven ahora tenía una pared y una puerta, para poder ir a comer algo ya que tenían que salir en una misión importante mientras las gemas estaban afuera

Steven: ya termine (cansado), bueno hora de comer un buen sándwich y preparare algunos para llevar

Granate entro a la casa y pregunto "Steven estás listo para la misión?" y Steven contesto moviendo la cabeza en señal de probación

Peridot: (entra a la casa) bien lo que necesitamos está en esta hoja así que vamos (entusiasmadas)

Todas las gemas entran a la casa y se dirigen al portal

Steven: heeeeee creo que somos demasiadas para transportarnos todas juntas

Granate: es verdad (piensa), entonces yo Perla y Amatista viajaremos primero y luego ustedes

Steven trago saliva al pensar que tendría que viajar con Lapis y Peridot las cuales sonríen mientras observaban como se transportaba el primer grupo, a los pocos segundos el segundo grupo se colocó en el portal y se transportaron

Dentro del portal

Steven estaba siendo transportado hasta que es abrazado por Lapis quien dice "hace mucho frio aquí "causando que se ponga nervioso e intente alegarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo es abrazado por peridot que dice "si está muy frio aquí, por qué no nos abrazamos?"

Lapis: que estás diciendo, el me abrazara a mi porque tengo más frio que tu (enojada)

Peridot: eso es mentira yo tengo más frio, además tu eres una gema y no sientes frio (enojada)

Lapis: las dos somos gemas, maldita enana

Steven: qué tal si no me abraza nadie (alejándose a ambas gemas de su lado)

Al llegar al destino Steven queda un poco confundido

Steve: qué demonios hacemos aquí? (confundido)

Peridot: venimos a buscar piezas

Steven: pero tuvimos que venir a la guardería para eso?

Perla: si, Steven (sorprendiendo a Steven) es el único lugar con suficiente piezas como para terminar el proyecto

Steven: y porque no me explican sobre ese proyecto?

Peridot: queremos crear una bom… (Granate tapa su boca)

Granate: queremos crear un arma para destruir a las fusiones oscuras

Steven empezó a dudar y dijo "esta arma es una bomba", Granate suspiro y contesto "si Steven, es una bomba para destruir el lugar donde se están reagrupando" causando que Steven se preocupara y preguntara "pero eso no asesinaría eso también a las personas que estén cerca de la explosión?" Peor Granate largo una carcajada mientras apretaba la boca de Peridot

Granate: no Steven, es una bomba especial que solo destruirá Fusiones oscuras

Steven confió en Granate y dijo "entonces que estamos esperando, dime que tengo que buscar" mientras Peridot se liberaba y reunía a todas las gemas

Peridot: bien Lapis (entre dientes) busca un centro de energía sano, Perla trae unos chips de detonación y Amatista un poco del blindaje del laboratorio

Amatista: qué? (mega confundida)

Peridot: solo trae pedazos de metal (enojada)

Amatista: porque no lo dijiste en primer lugar?

Peridot: y Steven ayuda a Amatista

Steven: claro, hay voy

Peridot: (suspiro) Granate…. No hay forma de que la bomba no asesine a los humanos cercanos a la explosión

Granate: lo sé (bien a Steven alegarse)

Peridot: entonces porque le dijiste a Steven que no sucedería

Granate: porque si lo savia, el buscaría otra manera (suspiro) y no tenemos tiempo

A los pocos minutos todas las piezas estaban reunidas y Peridot comenzó a ensamblarlas

En la ONU

Dimitri se dirigía a la sala de reunión casi corriendo mientras cargaba unos documentos, al entrar a la sala tomo la atención de todos los presidentes y se dirigió cerca del presidente EE UU y tiro cientos de documentos de pruebas en la mesa

Dimitri: esto es malo señor

Presidente EE UU: que sucede?

Dimitri: le he hecho unos exámenes a Carbonatan Y según estos las gemas y fusiones oscuras no requieren de nada para vivir, son inmortales, lo único que distinguimos son ciertos cambios eléctricos en Carbonatan, es como si tuviera una clase de cerebro

El presidente empieza a reír un poco mientras los demás presidentes levantan una sonrisa siniestra mientras murmura entre si

Dimitri: que sucede?, por qué ríen?, se dan cuenta que si nos atacan no podremos detenerlas? (grita enojado)

Presidente EE UU: esto es perfecto¡ (alegre de lo que le contaba)

Dimitri: me está escuchando?, estas cosas nos podrían extinguir si quisieran

Presidente EE UU: si te escucho, deja explicarte todo y entenderás, cuando destruimos el laboratorio y salvamos algunos documentos de las localizaciones de esas bestias también salvamos un proyecto que ellos fabricaban, este proyecto se llamaba A.R.M.A.G.E.D.O.N

Dimitri: conozco un poco del proyecto pero no sé qué es en realidad

Presidente EE UU: es un láser creado para modificar o cambiar cualquier material y ser vivo en todo el universo, al principio los gobiernos del mundo no podían creerlo pero cuando se dio la prueba de que fusionaba el proyecto docenas de países empezaron a invertir en el

Presidente Ruso: yo invertí al igual que todos los que están en esta sala, la ONU nos ha servido para esconder el proyecto

Presidente EE UU: poco a poco, él proyecto, fue siendo mejorado pero hubo un problema

Dimitri: cuál?

Presidente EE UU: el rayo modificaba aleatoria mente todo lo que tocaba, convirtiendo metal en piedra, plástico en oro, humanos en gas o asta cambiando el organismo de las personas y animales pero gracias a la tecnología que nos dieron nuestros ¡aliados! (carcajada) ahora podemos controlarlo al 100% y lo hemos lanzado como un satélite para que pueda afectar a todo el planeta

Dimitri: entonces podríamos… (Sorprendido)

Presidente EE UU: destruir o controlar a estas gemas y fusiones oscuras o a cualquier alíen o ser humano que se oponga a nuestro poder

Todos en la sala en septo Dimitri empezaron a reír siniestramente pero no prestaban atención a un insecto oscuro que salía de la sala por debajo de la puerta, Dimitri noto esto y empezó a seguir al insecto hasta que luego de unos minutos entraron a una sala vacía donde pudo atraparlos

Dimitri: te tengo¡ (entusiasmado) pero… qué demonios eres?

Dimitri soltó el insecto al verlo derretirse frene a sus ojos y volverse un charco negro que se dirigió a Carbonatan quien estaba detrás suyo

Dimitri: he…he… (Asustado) no….me…mates yo no planee… esa traición contra… ustedes

Carbonatan extendió la mano hasta la cabeza de Dimitri quien simplemente se arrodillo para esperar su muerte

Carbonatan: tienes suerte de que quiera una mascota humana (pequeña risa) ahora levántate y dime todo lo que veas y escuches, mis insectos no son tan efectivos para espiar

Dimitri: piensas que traicionaría a la humanidad por mi vida (parándose)

Carbonatan: por favor solo pretendo asesinar a esos hombres por su traición además me pareció que no te gustaban sus ideas

Dimitri quedo callado unos minutos, miró fijamente a Carbonatan para contestar "está bien…amo" y se retiró de nuevo a la sala de conferencias.

Carbonatan: bien mi mascota muy bien

Luego de unos segundos Carbonatan largo un cristal de comunicación al suelo y se abrió una clase de ventana donde se podía ver del otro lado a otra fusión oscura

Fusión oscura: (estática) fusión oscura que ha terminado de alimentarse (estática) identifíquese

Carbonatan: tu cállate y comunícame con ¡EL!

Fusión oscura: identificado, comunicando con EL

Se ve una figura gigante que es tapada por sombras que toma el comunicador

¿?: Quien eres tú?

Carbonatan: s…soy una de… sus… fusiones que mando a la tierra...

¿?: Cómo te llamas?

Carbonatan: mi nombre es Carbonatan

¿?: Bien, que noticias tienes?

Carbonatan: hemos estado capturando todas las gemas como ordeno

¿?: Bien hecho

Carbonatan: espere por favor, puedo preguntarle algo?

¿?: Qué?

Carbonatan: c….como…..es…el planeta hogar?

La gran figura empieza a reír mientras mete una gema dentro de su boca la cual se distinguía por un humo azul que salía de su interior

¿?: Después de que la conquistamos no queda mucho (risas), espero que cumplas tu misión o lo último que veras será mi mandíbula

Carbonatan: si

La comunicación se corta y Carbonatan destruye el cristas de comunicación con sus manos mientras sale de la sala vacía

Continuara…

y hay tienen el capítulo 8, en el capítulo 9 entrara en escena nuestro Caty :D

bueno adiós por ahora …


	9. Chapter 9 o

Hola, perdón por haber tardado en sacar el capítulo es que tuve complicaciones jeje bueno empecemos…

Steven salía del portal con Peridot y Lapis quienes traían una clase de computadora, luego de unos segundos llegaron Perla y Amatista cargando unas piezas pequeñas

Steven: Perlas donde esta Granate, creí que volvería con ustedes (cansado)

Perla: bueno… la bomba era muy grane para pasar por el portal

Amatista: no te preocupes, ella llegara en cualquier momento (acostándose en el sofá)

De repente un pequeño ruido pero extraño llamo la atención de las gemas, las gemas salieron para presenciar que el sonido venia del otro lado de la tormenta y era provocada por cañonazos que eran lanzados desde un gran barco de guerra que estaba cerca de la tormenta

Perla: porque nos disparan?, deberían saber que sus balas no llegaran hasta la isla

Lapis: no quiero averiguarlo (enojada)

Lapis levanta un de sus brazos creando una ola que se acercaba poco a poco al barco dejando a la tripulación y a Steven

Steven: que haces? (asustado)

Lapis: encargándome de ellos (seria)

Steven se empieza a acercar a Lapis pero es detenido por Perla, Amatista solo miro para otro lado y se marchó hacia el templo, la ola se acercaba al barco hasta empezar a moverlo, pero Steven empujo Perla y corrió hacia Lapis pero cuando logro agarrar sus manos para detenerla el barco ya se estaba dando vuelta asesinando a la gran mayoría de tripulación

Steven: qué demonios… han hecho (enojado)

Pero antes de que Lapis pudieran responder uno de los últimos proyectiles golpea el costado del templo causando un temblor en todo el templo y que Amatista saliera afuera para ver que sucedía

Perla: pero como llego tan legos ese proyectil

Granate empezó a salir del mar con una inmensa bomba en sus brazos

Granate: qué demonios está pasando?

Pronto Granate vio el barco hundiéndose y el humo que salía de un costado del templo, Lapis miro un poco preocupada a Steven quien solo veía al barco hundirse

Peridot: LA BOMBA (alegre), déjala cerca del templo y yo la terminare, ven Steven, será divertido

Peridot intento tomar la mano de Steven y moverlo pero no pudo, Steven largo un suspiro y soltó la mano de Peridot para caminar al templo

Granate: pero que mierda hicieron?

Perla: ese barco empezó a disparar contra la isla y Lapis lo detuvo

Lapis: solo…no atacaron sin avisar… y solo los detuve

Granate: pero la tormenta no los detuvo?

Perla: eso mismo nos preguntábamos

Granate: parece que deberemos acelerar los planes

De repente Amatista llega corriendo y asustada mientras balbucea preocupada

Granate: que te sucede?

Amatista: escuche algo dentro del templo….creo…que algunas burbujas se rompieron

Perla: QUE? CUANTAS SE ROMPIERON? (asustada)

Amatista: NO LO SE?

Granate: tranquilas, Lapis ve con Peridot y Steven, Perla y Amatista me acompañaran adentro del templo

Todas las gemas asintieron con la cabeza menos Lapis quien pensaba en como disculparse con Steven, todas las gemas empezaron a moverse y fueron a donde Granarte les ordeno pero al abrir la puerta del templo una de las bestias lanzo a las tres gemas legos de la puerta, Era el cien pies que era más grande que la última vez que avían combatido con él, el cien pies empezó a olfatear y buscar algo mientras las gemas de cristal activaban sus armas y se colocaban en posición de batalla pero el cien pies las ignoro por completo

Perla: que está pasando? Es como si no quisiera pelear

Amatista: más bien parece que busca algo

Granate: busca a Steven, deténganla

Las gemas atacaron al cien pies peor este esquivo los ataques hasta que localizo a Steven a unos metros y corrió hacia el

Lapis: Steven¡ (asustada)

Lapis atrajo agua del mar y creo una muralla de agua pero fue atravesada por el asido que la bestia largaba, Peridot simplemente retrocedió un poco y observo a Steven quien miraba fijamente a la bestia, el cien pies se lanzó encima de Steven quien solo abrió los brazos pero antes de que lo tocara el gigante monstruo se volvió un pequeño monstruito tierno

Peridot: qué? (asustada y confundida)

Lapis: pero que demonios paso? (confundida)

Granate: (suspiro) creí que no lo recordaría y me alegro haberme equivocado (pequeña sonrisa)

Steven: Amigo que gusto verte de nuevo (contento) debo mostrarte muchas cosas y debes conocer a León

Steven miro a su alrededor pero no encontraba a León pero de repente un portal rosa se abrió y Salió león con un marinero desmallado en su espalda dejando a todos sorprendidos

Steven: León ¡(alegre) buen chico (aricaba su cabeza mientras León ronroneaba)

Granate: bien parece que este humano podrá responder algunas preguntas

El marino despertó con sus manos y pies atados en una habitación oscura con una lámpara apuntando a su cara

Marino: pero que mierda?

Lapis: porque nos atacaron

Marion: quien dijo eso…

Granate solo contesta la pregunta

Marinero: quienes se han creído para encerrar un militar de la marina de la ONU

Granate se acercó al marinero y con una vos amenazadora dijo "somos las gemas que atacaron y nos dirás porque nos atacaron" mientras activaba sus guantes

Marinero: traga saliva bien les diré lo que quieran pero apaguen la luz por favor

Las gemas apagaron la luz y el Marinero vio que estaba dentro de una clase de habitación sin ventanas y con celdas

Perla: ahora dinos porque nos atacaron

Marinero: fueron órdenes directas de la ONU, querían que probáramos la nueva tecnología

Peridot: nueva tecnología? De donde saco nueva tecnología tu especie?

Marinero: nos la dieron nuestros aliados, fusiones….oscuras, son gemas como ustedes

Granate: no somos como esas cosas

Amatista: las Fusiones oscuras les dieron tecnología gratis

Marinero: bueno… nosotros ahora los apoyamos y les brindamos información para que capturen a todas las gemas de nuestro planeta

Perla: malditos traidores, después de lo que hicimos por este PUTO PLANETA nos traicionan y ayudan al enemigo, No ven que solo los utilizan

El marinero solo bajo la cabeza y contesto "yo solo seguía órdenes" provocando más furia en Perla

Luego de unos minutos más de interrogatorio, todas las gemas salieron del templo para reunirse con Steven quien las esperaba afuera con León y el cien pies

Steven: como les fue

Peridot: tu especie es muy insensata Steven

Steven: porque lo dices? (confundido)

Lapis: no importa (corre a peridot), como se llama el pequeño monstruito? Steven

Steven: se llama… (Pensando) Caty….

Steven se dirige a la puerta y sale en un intento para ignorar a Lapis

Granate: Peridot, la bomba está terminada?

Peridot: lista pata explotar

Granate: bien siguán mis instrucciones y esto saldrá como lo plañamos

Minutos después de la instrucciones de granate Perla y Amatista se fusionan y colocan la bomba en su espalda

Granate: seguro que los propulsores resistirán hasta llegar al objetivo

Peridot: claro que…. es posible…

Granate: lánzalo…ahora

Lapis retira la tormenta para que Peridot presione el botón de ignición y hace que la bomba salga volando dejando una columna de humo en su camino

Lapis y ahora?

Granate: esperaremos

Horas después del lanzamiento Lapis se acerca a Steven quien estaba en el bosque con Caty durmiendo a su lado, Lapis se sienta a un lado de Steven y larga un suspiro pero antes de que pueda decir algo Steven la interrumpe

Steven: no era necesario que hundieras el barco

Lapis: solo me defendía, además ellos atacaron por sorpresas no nosotros

Steven: pero no merecían morir (lágrimas en los ojos)

Lapis se acerca a Steven y le dé un apasionado beso para luego abalanzarse encima de él mientras su ropa lentamente se volvía vapor que se elevaba y se perdía entre los árboles y la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba

Steven: no creo que debamos hacer esto aquí… (Beso de Lapis)

Lapis: shh yo quiero hacerlo y lo quiero hacer aquí

Estas palabras pusieron mas que rojo a nuestro héroe que intentaba de ver para otro lado ya que la ropa de Lapis estaba casi transparente dejando todo a la vista de Steven, Steven coloca sus dos manos en la cintura de Lapis pero un grito hace que se separen y que Lapis se cubra con lo primero que encontrara en este caso unas hojas, era Caty quien estaba despertando, Steven alzo a Caty y se paro

Steven: bueno…creo…que te veo en el templo

Lapis: s…..si solo tardare un poco en regenerar mi ropa

Steven se alejaba mientras Lapis notaba un pedazo de metal verde tirado cerca del sitio donde dormía Caty

Lapis: puta enana, quieras o no Steven será mío

Mientras desde los arbustos Peridot contesto en vos baja "ya lo veremos perra azul,"

Bien aquí termina el episodio y perdón por tardar tanto en sacarlo jeje. Para los próximos capítulos (PROXIOMS NO SIGUENTE) les tengo algo especial… una gran batalla se acerca y se librara en la tierra ente fusiones oscuras gemas y humanos, quien ganara? Los dejo con esa pregunta adiós :3


	10. Chapter 10 :3 :3

Holaa como están perdonen por tardar tanto en subir los capítulos jeje es que las cosas, por donde vivo yo, no están muy tranquilas jeje pero bueno empecemos =3

Carbonatan caminaba entre las ruinas del edificio de la ONU mientras cientos de militares buscaban sobrevivientes

Presidente EEUU: dios que demonios nos atacó (adolorido)

Soldado: creemos que fue una bomba

Presidente Ruso: una simple bomba no pudo haber ocasionado tanta destrucción, ni siquiera con nuestra nueva tecnología (acercándose al Presidente EEUU)

Presidente Chino: tuvimos suerte que nuestra sala de reuniones estuviera súper reforzada porque si no hubiera sido así estaríamos como ellos (señala a un camión que llevaba muchas bolsas negras con cadáveres dentro)

Presidente EEUU: ablando de eso… alguien sabe dónde está Carbonatan?

Soldado: se refiere al gigante oscuro?, está por allá (señala una montaña de ruinas en la cual Carbonatan estaba sentado)

Los presidentes se acercaron a Carbonatan mientras este buscaba tranquilamente algo entre las ruinas

Presidente EEUU: qué demonios buscas y porque no te destruyo la explosión?

Carbonatan: la explosión no me afecto porque estaba lejos del edificio cuando estalló la bomba

Presidente Ruso: y que estabas haciendo fuera del edificio

Carbonatan: estaba admirando la innecesaria cantidad de vida de su planeta (suspiro)

Presidente EEUU: y que buscas?

Carbonatan: Otra fusión oscura que allá sobrevivido

Presidente Chino: algunas fusiones oscuras estaban en misiones en otros continentes

¿?: Parece que tuvimos suerte

La voz misteriosa llamo la atención de todos los presidentes y Carbonatan, todos voltearon y observaron una fusión oscura parada cerca de ellos que estaba acompañada por dos fusiones oscuras y Dimitri

Carbonatan: identifícate… (Sorprendido)

Crono: yo soy la fusión oscura 129123 del grupo de caza beta pero puedes llamarme… Crono…

Dimitri: solo quedaron ustedes…

Carbonatan: MIERDA (enojado)

Crono: debemos pedir refuerzos

Carbonatan: me temo que si….

Dimitri trago saliva mientras los presidentes empezaron a mirarlos confundidos

Presidente EEUU: refuerzos a quién?

Crono: a... Nuestro…. Líder

Presidente Ruso: pues llamen refuerzos entonces ente más sean, mejor (dijo el mientras levantaba una sonrisa siniestra)

Carbonatan: bien, pero deben retirarse todos… en septo tu (señalando a Dimitri)

Cuando solo quedaron Dimitri y las fusiones oscuras, carbonatan, lanzo un aparato al suelo y se abrió una ventana de comunicación de la cual se veía a su líder del otro lado, en ese momento todos se inclinaron

¿?: Que quieres esta vez Carvo….na...tan..., ese era tu nombre no?

Carbonatan: si, solo… quiera… informar que necesitaremos refuerzos… (Asustado)

La figura de la ventana de comunicaron se levantó enojada y dijo enfurecido "QUÉ? Porque los necesitarían", asustando mas a Carbonatan

¿?: Iré yo en persona con los refuerzos y más te vale que sea importante porque si no lo es… (Sonríe) terminaras en mi boca

Carbonatan: s…si

Al finalizar la transmisión todos quedaron callados hasta que los presidentes empezaron a acercarse

Presidente Chino: que sucedió? Vendrán tus refuerzos?

Carbonatan: si (voz temblorosa)

Presidente EEUU: y quienes vendrán

Crono: un ejército entero y... Nuestro… líder

Presidente Ruso: eso es bueno pero debemos hablar de otro asunto

Presidente EEUU: de que otro asunto?

Presidente Ruso: al parecer el misil afecto a muchos de los refugiados que trajimos de las ciudades costeras y pueblos cercanos a las colisiones

Presidente EEUU: y cuantos han sobrevivido?

Presidente Ruso: solo encontramos a 26 personas, la última casi estaba muerta

Presidente EEUU: es mujer?

Presidente Ruso: si dijo que su nombre era Connie

Presidente EEUU: parece que tiene mucha suerte y fuerza, si sobrevive la enviaremos al campamento de fuerzas especiales

Presidente Chino: será un excelente soldado

Mientras tanto en el templo suroeste

Era una tranquila noche y Steven dormía tranquilo en su habitación cuando sintió que alguien se subía a sus caderas lo que lo despertó en el instante, era Peridot quien estaba vestida con un vestido transparente y muy provocador

Steven: Peridot!?(Nervioso) que estás haciendo?

Peridot: quiero estar un rato agradable con mi Steve…

Peridot miro confundido a Steven quien tenía una cara de miedo y nervios hasta que escucho a Lapis decir en voz baja "bájate de mí Steven AHORA", ambas se pararon frente a frente y se miraron fijamente

Lapis: que haces aquí? (enojada)

Peridot: que haces tú aquí? (enojada)

Lapis: yo vine a pasar la noche con Steven porque me siento muy sola, y tú? (enojada)

Peridot: yo estoy aquí porque quiera pasar una noche con Steven

Ambas empezaron a discutir mientras Steven empezaba a enojarse por la falta de sueño hasta que nuestro héroe se levantó de la cama y miro fijamente a ambas gemas

Steven: ya paren de discutir… (Enojado) ambas dormirán con migo si dejan de discutir (bosteza)

Peridot: nunca te compartiría con esta… Piedra

Lapis: yo te voy a dejar como piedra (empieza a abalanzarse contra Peridot)

Steven: bien, bien (bosteza) cada una tendrá un día entero con migo si me dejan dormir (se tira encima de la cama)

Ambas gemas se vieron y se acostaron a los costados de Steven, abrazando un brazo cada una

Peridot: está bien… solo por hoy te compartiré (calmada)

Lapis: pero luego nos deberás un día a cada una (calmada)

Steven cerro los ojos para dormir hasta que tomo conciencia de lo que había dicho y que ahora debía cumplir mañana

En algún lugar del espacio

Yellow Perla: Mi diamante hemos logrado codificar uno de los mensajes de las fusiones oscuras, al parecer se dirigen a la tierra

Diamante Amarillo: porque demonios se dirigirían hacia esa roca llamada tierra

Yellow perla: parece que son refuerzos y son muchos…

Diamante Amarillo: posiblemente sea las tropas de diamante blanco y están en ese planeta

Yellow perla: pero no hemos visto a Diamante blanco desde que perdimos el planeta madre y nos retiramos hacia las coloñas

Diamante amarillo: porque otra razón irían tantos refuerzos, avísale a todas las naves, nuestra flota se dirigirá al planeta tierra

Yellow perla: como ordene mi diamante

Diamante Amarillo: al parecer será de utilidad ese planeta después de todo

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les allá gustado y el siguiente capitulo explotara de suculencia XDDDD

Hasta la próxima…


	11. Chapter 11 Peridot :3

Bueno aquí empieza nuestro capitulo suculento :3 listos….

Steven despertó en su cama después de un buen sueño hasta que recordó lo que había prometido el anterior, Steven se levantó y noto que ni Lapis ni Peridot se encontraban en su habitación

Steven: (suspiro de alivio) parece que hoy tendré todo el día para mí

Steven es sorprendido por Peridot quien lo abraza por la espalda mientras dice "buenos días, mi amado Steven" provocando que nuestro héroe empiece a ver hacia los costados

Peridot: a quien buscas? (soltando a Steven)

Steven: si Lapis te ve tocándome no sé qué sea capaz de hacer

Peridot largo una pequeña risa y contesto "no te preocupes, es mi turno para que estemos los dos solos y me asegure de que nadie pueda interrumpirlo" mientras se levantaba de la cama de Steven y se dirigía hacia la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría

Steven: tu turno?... (Confundido)

Peridot: si, hoy eres solo para mi….

Steven se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con un delicioso desayuno con café, leché, y muchas tipos de tortas, Steven empezó a probar todos los tipos de pasteles pero quedó paralizado al ver que uno de los pasteles era Peridot si ningún signo de ropa y con un poco de crema en algunas partes de su cuerpo

Peridot: espero que te gusten mis pasteles (mira fijamente a Steven)

Steven: he… (Nervioso) bueno…. primero… debo... (Corre hacia el baño) cepillar mis dientes jeje

Steven llego al baño y cierro la puerta mientras sacudía la cabeza para olvidar lo que había visto

Steven: (sonrojarse) bueno… creo que solo podría probar una rebanada (sacudir la cabeza) No…

Steven miro por el agujero del picaporte y observó como peridot desilusionada solo se sentaba y abrazaba sus rodillas, Steven respiro hondo y salió del baño dirigiéndose a Peridot

Steven: yo…sé que… quieres que este día sea especial para los dos…. Pero... No lo conseguirás así

Peridot: arruine tu desayuno (deprimida)

Steven: en realidad la torta si esta deliciosa (junta con su dedo la crema en la cual peridot estuvo sentada)

Peridot: gracias... (Sonrojada) me… iré a duchar…, estoy llena de crema…

Luego de que Steven desayunara y levantara todos los platos todas sus manos habían quedado muy pegajosas y decidió entrar al baño para limpiarse olvidando por completo que Peridot estaba dentro, Steven entro y observó a peridot por un segundo antes de taparse los ojos con una de sus manos dejando a ambos sonrojados

Steven: perdona…. Me….Olvide… que… estabas duchándote... (Sonrojado) bueno me voy

Peridot: no espera (sonrojada) tú... también... estás lleno de dulce… (Sonrojarse aún más) porque no nos duchamos juntos

Steven: pero…. (Intentando de despegarse la mano de la cara)

Peridot: solo dúchate y listo

Steven despego su mano y respondió nervioso "si eso te vuelve feliz…" provocando una sonrisa en Peridot, luego de unos minutos ambos estaban en la bañera pero Steven intentaba ver para otro lado mientras Peridot lo observaba fijamente

Steven: creo que sería mejor si…

Steven fue interrumpido por Peridot quien empezó a besarlo y abrazarlo apasionadamente, luego de unos segundos paralizado, nuestro héroe, correspondió al beso de Peridot y se abalanzo sobré ella empezando a besar su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda provocando pequeños gemidos provenientes de Peridot

Peridot: Steve…(gemido) por favor…(gemido) sigue…

Steven empezó a acercarse cada vez más sus cuerpos hasta que su miembro rosara la parte intima De Peridot, poco a poco Steven empujó su miembro dentro de Peridot quien largo un grito de placer al sentir el miembro de Steven mientras el empezaba a moverse lentamente aumentando la velocidad

Peridot: (gemido) Steven… mas…. Más… rápido (gemido)

Steven: me vengo…

Peridot agarro con sus manos el rostro de Steven y la empujo contra sus labios dándole un beso

Peridot: termina… adentro… por favor…

Steven dio un último empujón de sus caderas provocando que ambos largaran un pequeño gemido, luego de unos minutos ambos salieron del baño y se prepararon para salir de pase

Peridot: a donde iremos (colocándose un pequeño vestido)

Steven: saldremos de la isla

Peridot: qué?, estás loco, sí... Nos descubren… me romperían la gema (asustada)

Steven: no lo creo… (Pensando) bueno tal vez…

Peridot se sentó en el suelo, se cruzó de brazos y dijo enojada "no vamos a ir" en un tono serio pero Steven se acercó al portal y contesto "no te preocupes, no sucederá nada" , Peridot confiada se acercó a Steven y abrazo uno de sus brazos para luego ser transportados fuera de la isla al portal más cercano a una ciudad, después de caminar unos minutos la pareja se encontraba en las calles de una ciudad y la recorrieron hasta que fue muy tarde y tuvieron que volver

Peridot: eso fue estupendo (emocionada) no creí que una especie tan arcaica y poco adaptada para supervivencia tuviera lugares tan interesantes

Steven: creo… que abríamos visto más si no hubiéramos frenado en cada tienda que veías… (Cansado)

Peridot se acercó a Steven y lo abrazo fuertemente y susurró "gracias por este excelente día", luego de unos minutos Steven entro a su habitación y largo encima de la cama quedando dormido al instante

Peridot: este día no pudo haber sido mejor... (Alegre) veamos si lo superas estúpida y loca azul

(Risa)

Lapis: por supuesto que lo superare enana, solo espera a mañana…

Continuara…

LOL perdón por tardar tanto en mis capítulos XDD pero espero que disfruten este (NADA DE COMENTAROS OFENCIVOS -.-)

Bueno el siguiente capítulo tendrá un poquito ( y cuando digo poquito me refiero a mucho) de suculencia acompañado por una que otra cosa, adiós por ahora…


	12. Chapter 12 Lapis :3 :3

Hola empezaremos ya XDD

Steven estaba en un inmenso bosque donde volaban mariposas y en un arroyo cercano notaba como los peces nadaban, todo era hermoso y a Nuestro héroe no parecía importarle como había llegado allí, de repente se escucharon expulsiones a lo lejos y el bosque empiezo a marchitarse asustando un poco a Steven hasta que el enorme bosque se convirtió en un desierto con arena negra, Steven se agacho para levantar algo que estaba enterrado en la arena, al levantarlo descubrió que era un cráneo humano con una gran factura causando un gran miedo en Steven quien soltó el cráneo, de repente una ráfaga de viento empezó a correr toda la arena dejando a la vista miles de esqueletos de humanos mesclados con miles de gemas rotas, Steven miro todo su alrededor y solo veía esqueletos y fragmentos de gemas y de repente Steven miro el cráneo que avía soltado, este estaba mirándolo y grito " ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS HISISTE ESTO?¡" haciendo que Steven cerrara los ojos por el miedo.

Steven despertó en su cama con todo su cuerpo mojado y su cama empapada

Steven: demonios… (Voz baja) sude demasiado…

Prono Steven noto que lo que lo rodeaba era agua fría, no sudor y al levantar la sabana descubrió a Lapis abrazándolo dormida sin ropa, en el instante Lapis despertó, sé subió encima de Steven y le dio un largo beso

Lapis: buenos días… Steven

Steven: pero que... haces en mi cama (susurro) desnuda

Lapis: (risa) como si no me hubieras visto desnuda antes…

Steven se sonrojo mientras intentaba controlar sus instintos, Lapis se levantó de la cama mostrando todo su cuerpo para que Steven lo mirara pero Steven solo se levantó y miro su cama, la cual estaba toda empapada por el agua que Lapis dejo gotear al dormirse,

Steven: creo que deberé secar todo esto…

Lapis enojada se colocó su vestido y abrazo por la espalda a Steven mientras le susurró al oído "te tengo una sorpresa" provocando una risa en Steven y que luego contestara "espero que no hayas preparado cientos de pasteles y pretendas colocarte crema y posar para mí, porque peridot ya tuvo esa idea jajá"

Lapis: pfff… que locura (susurra al oído) mi idea es mucho mejor… pero tendrás que vendarte los ojos

Lapis vendo a Steven con un pañuelo de su armario y lo acompaño hasta la puerta

Lapis: espera aquí un segundo por favor…

Lapis entro a la casa y levanto una mano del océano que succionó unos pasteles que se encontraban en la mesa mientras decía en voz baja "nota mental: no volver a contarle mis planes a la estúpida y enana de Peridot" para luego salir de la casa y acompañar a Steven a la playa, luego de llegar a la playa Steven se sacó el pañuelo de los ojos

Steven: que hacemos aquí?

Lapis: bueno… todo el tiempo que estuve atrapada en el mar vi a cientos de especies por unos instantes pero no pude conocerlas en totalidad y pensé… que podríamos dar un pase por el mar

Steven: seria grandioso (entusiasmado)

Lapis creo una burbuja de aire y se sumergieron, Steven y Lapis disfrutaban contemplando miles de peces, medusas y cangrejos pero de repente Lapis recordó algo muy perturbador

Lapis: qué tal si vamos a otro lado… este lugar ya me aburrió

Steven: ok pero antes vallamos al fundo (entusiasmado) quiero ver que hay allá abajo

Lapis: no... vallamos a la isla… será más divertido

Steven: por favor quiero ir allá abajo (suplicando)

Lapis: iremos otro día pero ahora vallamos arriba…

Steven se apoyó en un costado de la burbuja mientras Lapis se preparaba para subir pero Steven resbalo y antes de entrar al agua su burbuja apareció pero esta lo hundió hasta el fondo

Steve: Lapis¡ (grito)

Lapis intento atraparlo pero no pudo alcanzarlo hasta que llegaron al fondo del mar

Lapis: no te preocupes te sacare de aquí (asustada)

Steven: no te preocupes simplemente abriré mi burbuja y… (Fue interrumpido un grito de Lapis)

Lapis: NOOOOO si abres tu burbuja… la presión te matara

Steven intento de pensar mientras se daba la vuelta para observar el fondo del océano pero solo consiguió asustarse al ver las ruinas de un barco de guerra al que le faltaban algunas partes

Steven: por eso es que no querías que viniéramos (grito)

Lapis: no quiera… que vieras esto…. (Voz baja) lo siento….

Steven: lo pero de esto es que pareciera que las personas que murieron no te importaran (grito)

Lapis miro el barco hundido y empezó a largar lágrimas mientras que se intentaba Taparse la cara

Steve: Espera… no era mi intención…

Lapis: tienes razón… (Grito) soy una asesina (llanto)

Steven: respiro hondo y se abalanzó contra Lapis lográndole darle un abrazo aunque rompiera su burbuja

Lapis: STEVEN…. Que estás haciendo

Lapis rápidamente extendió sus alas y salió en pocos segundos del agua

Lapis: porque hiciste eso? Estás loco…

Steven interrumpió a Lapis dando un apasionado beso y cayendo encima de ella, Lapis intento de alejarlo pero lentamente dejo de intentarlo mientras correspondía al beso, ambos empezaron a acariciarse y poco a la ropa de Lapis empezaba a desaparecer dejando todo su cuerpo desnudo, Steven empezó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Lapis mientras esta se retorcía de placer al sentir los labios de Steven en todo su cuerpo , nuestro héroe empezó a frotar los pechos de Lapis pero ella rápidamente puso abajo a Stevben, dejándola encima de el

Lapis: es… (Agitada) hora… de… que yo te recompense… por todo lo que haces por mi

Lapis retiro la camisa y los pantalones de Steven y introdujo el miembro de Steven en ella provocando un pequeño gemido proveniente de Steven, prono el cielo empezó a llenarse de nubes pero sin llover, Steven intento de advertir de esto Pero Lapis empezó a mover sus caderas Dejando a Steven sin aliento para hablar, Lapis empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido aumentando también los gemidos de ambos

Steven: no… puedo... más… (Agitado) 

Steven agarro las caderas de Lapis y empezó a empujarlas contra las suyas finalizando dentro de Lapis y logrando que largara un gran gemido

Lapis: te... Gusto? (temblorosa)

Steven simplemente no podía responder por el cansancio que ahora tenía, luego de unos minutos Steven llego a casa y fue directamente a su habitación

Steven: por fin... (Largándose a su cama)

Peridot: los esperaba…

Lapis: fue el mejor día de mi vida

Peridot largo una carcajada y contesto "el mío fue mejor" causando que ambas se pusieran de frente listas para pelear

Lapis: tengo una idea… que tal si pasamos otro día con Steven y él nos dice cual fue mejor

Peridot: me parece una gran idea

Steven al escuchar esto se levantó y empujo a ambas fuera de su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta grito "no abra otro día para ninguna de las dos" provocando que ambas gemas dijeran deprimidas "porque?"

Steven: porque ya estoy muy cansado y además (grito) me duele la entrepierna por culpa de ambas (cerrando la puerta)

Este comentario dejo a ambas gemas un poco sonrojadas y mirándose entre si

Peridot: creo que se merece un descanso (corre hacia el portal y se transporta)

Lapis: tienes razón (corre al mar)

Continuara…

LOL pude subirlo más temprano esta vez :D, bueno el siguiente capitulo será revelador así que estén preparados, adiós por ahora….


	13. Chapter 13 OMG 1 parte XD

Hola a todos quería comentar que posiblemente me atrase con el capítulo 14 y 15 porque deberé me tienen apretado con los estudios XDDD así que disfruten este capitulo

Steven dormía tranquilamente pero despierto al sentir una pequeña pata en su rostro

Steven: pero… qué demonios?

Steven se sorprende al ver a Caty quien se mostraba muy cariñoso, Steven solo la acaricio y empezó a vestirse pero Caty solo miraba y seguía a Steven, al salir de su habitación se encontró con todas las gemas en la casa, Perla estaba observando unos planos con Peridot, Granate estaba cocinando el desayuno, Lapis estaba acostada en el sillón, Amatista buscando comida en el Refrigerador y León estaba recostado en el portal

Perla: buenos días Steven (alegre)

Amatista: como dormiste hombrecito? (tono burlón)

Steven: bien… qué hacen todas aquí? (confundido)

Granate: ya casi hemos terminado nuestro proyecto y decidimos descansar hoy

Steven: Proyecto? (mas confundido)

Granate: creí que Lapis y Peridot ya te habían avisado del Proyecto

Steven miro a Lapis y Peridot quienes solo fingían no saber nada

Flashback :D

Todas las gemas estaban trabajando con partes del barco hundido hasta que Granate reunió a todos

Granate: he pensado… que debemos informar a Steven de este proyecto

Perla: qué? Él no debe saber de esto (asustada)

Granate: tarde o temprano lo descubrirá y por eso enviare a dos gemas para que cuiden el templo y también informen a Steven

Peridot: yo iré (grito) claro… que luego volveré (nerviosa)

Amatista largo una carcajada y comento algo en oído de Perla quien empezó a reír

Peridot: PAREN DE REIR (ENOJADA)

Amatista: lo siento pero no eres ni suficientemente fuerte para protegerte a ti misma y no creo que puedas proteger el templo jajaja

Lapis: yo la acompañare y ambas protegeremos el Templo

Granate: me alegra que ambas empiezan a ser amigas (confiada) ambas van a ir al templo y le dirán sobre nuestro proyecto

Peridot miro a Lapis quien tenía los ojos clavados en ella

Peridot: voy a morir (voz baja)

Ambas se transportaron al templo y notaron que Steven no estaba despierto

Lapis: peridot… y que tal si decimos que Steven no quiere que las gemas vengan por unos días (entusiasmada)

Peridot: y porque haríamos eso?...(confundida)

Peridot pensó unos segundos y comprendió el Punto de Lapis mientras contesto "hagámoslo" entusiasmada, al volver a la guardería ambas fueron con Granate y dijeron que Steven no quería que se distrajeran y que fueran al templo hasta estar cerca de terminar el proyecto, granate asintió con la cabeza y continuo su trabajo

Fin del Flashback

Steven: y cuál es ese proyecto?

Todas las gemas empezaron a mirarse entre sí esperando a que algo pasara hasta que Granate se acercó a Steven

Granate: hemos estado construyendo una máquina que envolverá al planeta tierra en una capa protectora para que no puedan entrar más fusiones oscuras…

Steven: pero eso… no afectaría a los seres vivos del planeta?

Granate: creemos que no abra ningún cambio en los seres vivos del planeta

Steven dudo de las palabras de Granate pero asintió con su cabeza fingiendo que lo aprobaba

Granate: bueno… vasta de charla es hora de desayunar

Steven se sentó en la mesa entusiasmado mientras le servían una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel

Steven: gracias pero… de donde están sacando tanta comida

Granate: a que te refieres?(confundida) Es solo una rebanada de pastel y tenemos suficiente alimento para ti en el templo

Steven: bueno… Peridot me preparo cientos de pasteles hace unos días

Lapis giro su cara para ver a Peridot con una cara siniestra, asustando a Peridot

Granate: y cuantas tortas te preparo (preocupada)

Steven: cientos (alegre)

Granate: QUE!?

Granate se dirigió al templo y abrió una sala del templo gigante, la cual Granate había llenado de comida personalmente, pero encontró casi sin comida logrando que Peridot y Lapis empezara a caminar hacia el portal de puntillas pero su intento de escape se vio frustrado cuando ambas sintieron que algo una gema enorme y enojada estaba detrás de ellas, Granate alzo a ambas con sus guantes por encima del suelo

Granate: voy a preguntarlo una vez… PORQUE DEMONIOS LE PREPARARON CIENTOS DE PASTELES A STEVEN?

Lapis: yo no prepare ningún pastel…

Granate: y porque hay pedazos de pastel en la orilla del mar

Lapis y Peridot estaban extremadamente asustadas por la pregunta que debían responder pero de repente León empezó a gruñir mirando la puerta mientras se escuchaba un ruido por fuera de la casa

Perla: que es ese sonido?

Todos salieron para ver qué era lo que causaba ese sonido y observaron a la tormenta que rodeaba la isla empezar a desaparecer mientras lanzaba truenos y rayos hasta desaparecer

Amatista: qué demonios le sucede a la tormenta?

Peridot: n…no lo sé…

En ese momento del mar salió una fusión oscura con una pequeña marca en uno de sus hombros

Crono: por fin poder comer algo… (Voz siniestra)

Todas las gemas quedaron impactadas al verla pero luego de unos segundos activaron sus armas y se prepararon para luchar

Crono: creen que me pueden destruir (burlándose) no podrán ni hacerme cosillas ahora que ya he consumido a las gemas que me componían…

Granate: protejan a Steven

Crono: ese niño… qué demonios es ese niño? No importa, solo espero que sea delicioso

Granate se lanzó contra Crono pero este se protegió con sus brazos para luego ser enredado por dos látigos provenientes de Amatista y recibir tres lanzas que Perla había lanzado peor este solo largo una pequeña carcajada entes de lanzar legos a amatista con sus propis látigos y golpear a Granate contra el suelo, dejando a Perla sola enfrentado con Crono quien cambió la forma de su brazo a la de un martillo para luego aplastar a perla dejándola casi fuera de combate

Crono: me gustaría probar una perla antes de comerme al niño

Crono fue atrapado por un látigo de agua que lo lanzo contra el templo y levanto una gran nube de tierra

Crono: tu.. Eres la gema que escapo de la fusión no es cierto (risa)

Lapis: cállate (enojada)

Lapis creo otro látigo de agua y lo lanzo contra Crono peor este lo esquivo y golpeo en el rostro a Lapis para luego voltear a ver a Peridot y a Steven quienes estaba contemplando la batalla, rápidamente se lanzó contra ellos pero fue detenido por el escudo de Steven que se preparó para pelear

Crono: tu… tienes un arma? ESTO SE PONDRA DIVERTIDO

Crono rápidamente largo un puñetazo a Steven quien se cubrió con su escudo pero resulto herido de igual forma, Amatista atrapo a Crono mientras este no observaba y con una llave de lucha lo golpeo contra el suelo

Amatista: que te pareció eso? (confiada)

Crono: me… pareció… GENIAL (voz de maniaco)

Crono se levantó rápidamente y atrapo a Amatista con un brazo y con el otro golpeaba directamente su rostro una y otra vez, Perla atravesó el brazo de Crono para evitar que siguiera golpeando a Amatista causando que este lanzara a Amatista legos y fijara sus ojos en Perla

Crono: creo que eres más valiente que las demás perlas que he devorado… (Rompiendo la lanza que atravesaba su brazo) las otra pedían por favor que no me las devorara peor como no tenía control sobre mí mismo solo las consumía

Perla intento atravesar a Crono por segunda vez pero este agarro un brazo de Perla y la levanto del suelo para luego golpearla con su cabeza dejándola muy herida, Granate sorprendió a Crono por la espalda y encesto un golpe en el centro de su espalda dejándolo casi inmóvil peor este se recuperó rápidamente he intento golpearla Pero el escudo de Steven golpeo su puño causando que se distrajera para que Granate pudiera golpear su rostro y enviarlo a unos metros de donde ella estaba

Granate: Perola estas bien

Perla: es… muy... Fuerte...

Amatista: debemos fusionarnos las tres

Las tres gemas se fusionaron formando a Alejandrita

Crono: esto se pondrá interesante


	14. Chapter 14 OMG 2 parte porfin XD :3

Holaaaaa perdón por estar tanto tiempo inactivo y por olvidar el Continuara del capítulo anterior XDDDD jeje pero bueno sigamos…

Alejandrita se abalanzó contra Crono logrando un golpe que lo mando varios metros lejos del templo pero solo causo que este sufriera un pequeño rasguño en un brazo

Crono: PERFECTO (voz de psicópata)

Crono empedo a correr en dirección a la fusión la cual estaba en posición de pelea pero fue derribada fácilmente

Crono: podrás ser más grande que yo pero sigues siendo una simple fusión de mierda

Alejandrita logro levantarse pero y empezó a golpear a crono que también empezó a golpearla hasta que ambos se detuvieron y se observaron durante unos segundos dejando a Steven, Peridot y Lapis quien estaba recuperándose del golpe que había recibido

Alejandrita: parece que este estúpido ya se cansó…

Crono: yo… estoy… genial… (Sonrisa de psicópata) pero tengo hambre (enojado)

Crono transformo una de sus manos en una lanza y empezó a atacar a Alejandrita hasta que Crono logro atravesar el peco de la fusión, separando a todas las gemas y dejándolas inhabilitadas para combatir

Crono: perfecto… comida (levantando a Perla y a Rubí)

Crono acerco las gemas a su pecho pero antes de que pudiera consumirlas recibió un gran golpe del escudo de Steven causando que soltara ambas gemas

Steven: tú no vas a comer a nadie… (Enojado)

Crono: y quien me lo impedirá…

Crono no pudo terminar de hablar ya que empezó a recibir múltiples golpes de Steven quien empezaba a agrietar su cuerpo

Crono: estúpido niño… quien mierda crees que eres

Steven: soy tu contrincante y soy el que destruirá tu gema de mierda

Crono enfurecido se lanzó contra Steven pero este lo esquivo y golpeo uno de sus brazos arrancándole un pedazo de este

Crono: mierda… necesito comer algo

Crono voltio la mirada y localizo a Peridot que intentaba ayudar a Lapis y empezó a reír

Steven: (preocupado) no… no… Lapis, Peridot CORRAN (grito asustado)

Crono empezó a correr hacia las dos gemas pero fue detenido por un rugido de León pero este se levantó con prisa y siguió su camino cuando León se cruzó nuevamente en su camino pero recibió un gran golpe que lo envió lejos y se paró frente a ambas gemas

Crono: quien será mi comida primero (voz siniestra)

Steven empezó a correr para poder detener a Crono quien destruyó la forma física de ambas gemas pero antes de poder colocárselas en el pecho, Caty lanzo a Crono a varios metros

Steven: pero qué? (confundido)

Caty ahora era el gigante cien pies que era cuando conoció a Steven y se abalanzó contra Cono antes de que pudiera pararse quien no podía detener ni un solo golpe y empezaba a romperse pero en un descuido de Caty, Crono pudo agarra su gema y arrancársela dejando a Steven con una furia que se observaba en su expresión

Crono: bueno… una gema corrompida será una buena entrada aunque tenga que limpiarla primero

Crono coloco la gema en su pecho y muchas de las heridas de Crono sanaron mientras la gema de Caty disminuía su tamaño mientras él decía "ahora sí puedo pelear" con una voz de confianza pero al darse la vuelta encontró a Steven quien sujeto la gema de Crono

Crono: no…. No…. Como…? No… (Asustado) no… no me destruyas

Steven lanzo una carcajada y contesto (lo ultimó que are será destruir tu gema) en ese momento empezó a apretar la gema de crono agrietándola en sus costados y provocando un inimaginable dolor a Crono quien solo gritaba de agonía pero Steven solo seguía apretando cada vez mas

Crono: PROFAVOR? PARA… PARA… PARA!

Steven levanto una pequeña sonrisa y continúo apretando la gema de Crono hasta que esta exploto entre sus manos. Steven empezó a frotar entre sus dedos loas pequeños fragmentos de Crono mientras sonreía y luego de unos segundos observo la gema de Caty y su expresión volvió a ser la misma mientras levantaba suavemente su gema y empezó a recolectar todas las gemas de sus amigas. Luego de dos meses Perla, Amatista, Rubí y zafiro salieron de sus gemas las cuales estaban colocadas en un cojín dentro del templo

Perla: que sucedió?

Amatista: nos han dado (dolorida) creo… (Confundida)

Rubí: Zafiro¡ (preocupada)

Zafiro: estoy aquí (abrazando a Rubí)

Peridot: cuanto tiempo llevamos dentro de nuestras gemas? ( confundida)

Lapis: esperen… Steven y Crono (asustada)

Todas las gemas recordaron la batalla que habían tenido con Crono y salieron afuera listas para pelear pero no encontraron ni a Steven ni a Crono hasta que se escucharon el portal del templo activarse y al regresar encontraron a Steven con una camisa y unos pantalones cortos mostrando parte su esculpido cuerpo

Perla: Steven (abrazando a Steven) que sucedió con Crono? Te lastimo?

Steven: no te preocupes perla yo me encargue de ese maniaco (confiado)

Amatista: ese es mi Steven (golpeando el hombro de Steven)

Rubí: cómo pudiste vencerlo? (confundido) seguramente lo dejamos muy lastimado… ja (feliz)

Zafiro: no seas malo con Steven (abrazando por la espalda a Rubí) él es que logro vencerlo

Rubí: tienes razón… como siempre (abrazando y girando con Zafiro)

Luego de unos segundos, ambos se fusionaron dejando a Granate frente a todos

Peridot: Steven… (Abrazándolo del cuello) gracias por salvarnos… (Susurrándole al oído) te mereces una recompensa jeje

Lapis: interrumpo algo? (corriendo a Peridot y abrazando a Steven) debes estar cansado por el combate… si quieres puedo relajarte ( mirada provocativa)

Steven: gracias… (Sonrojado) pero no puedo, estoy cuidando a León y la gema de Caty (sonriendo y caminando hacia su habitación)

Dentro de la habitación de Steven tenía a León acostado en cientos de cojines y tapado con una manta dormido y a la gema de Caty en medio de su cama, Steven se acercó a León y lo acaricio mientras acomodaba sus cojines a lo que León contesto lamiendo su rostro, luego se sentó unos segundos en su cama observando la gema de Caty

Granate: Steven… es posible que… no vuelva a salir… (Triste)

Steven: no… solo está… tardando un poco (largando una lágrima)

Todas las gemas fuera de la habitación escucharon y sintieron el dolor de Steven hasta que Granate salió y dijo "solo…. Denle un poco de tiempo" por mientras Steven solo observaba la gema de Caty y empezaba a lanzar lágrimas, de repente una de las lágrimas encima de la Gema de Caty fue absorbida y la Gema empezó a brillar dejando sorprendido a Steven pero su forma física ahora era distinta, Caty tomo la forma de una preadolescente con cabello largo y de color casi gris, con tonos de verde un poco oscuro en su piel y con su gema en uno de sus ojos (el cual era tapado por su pelo)

Caty: pero… que? (confundida)

Steven quedo paralizado al ver a Caty con esta nueva forma hasta que Caty giro su rostro localizando a Steven y lanzándose encima de el

Caty: Steven (muy alegre) gracias por salvarme (abrazándolo muy fuerte)

Steven: se alegró… (Feliz) de que estés bien (correspondiendo al abrazo)

Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron lentamente y Steven noto que Caty estaba totalmente desnuda mostrando sus pechos de tamaño mediano y su hermoso cuerpo que captaron la total atención de nuestro héroe provocando que Caty se diera cuenta de su desudes y se alegara y cubriera su cuerpo con las sabanas de la cama de Steven pero produciendo que esta resbalará y cayera encima de Steven dejando a ambos paralizados hasta que Caty empezó a acercar sus labios a los de Steven lentamente y cuando faltaban centímetros para que se unieran Amatista abrió la puerta de una patada, entrando con todas las gemas

Perla: escuche un golpe (mirando a todas partes) estas bien Steven…... (Mirando a Steven y Caty)

Esto dejo en silencio a todas las gemas pero a Lapis y Peridot solo les produjo una envidia y enojo inmenso

Granate: (bajando sus gafas mostrando parte de sus tres ojos) Quien es y porque esta tirada encima de ti desnuda?

Caty se enroló con las sabanas para que no pudieran verla dejando que Steven pudiera pararse sonrojado y sin poder mover un solo musculo mientras Amatista empezaba a reír y Perla tapaba su boca para no reír

Steven: ella es… (Sonrojado) Caty…

Caty: (desde dentro de las sabanas) hola… a todos (nerviosa)

Estas palabras borraron todas las expresiones de las gemas y fueron cambiadas por una de confusión y preocupación

Steven: Crono dijo algo de limpiar su gema cuando se la introducía a su pecho (recordando)

Perla: eso.. Significa que ya no estas corrompida? ( confundida)

Caty: (Avergonzada) creo que si…

Granate: quedo unos segundos quieta y luego reacciono tendiéndole la mano a Caty y diciendo "bienvenida a las Gemas de cristal" con una voz amable y feliz, Caty agarro la mano de Granate quien la ayudó a levantarse y dijo avergonzada "gracias…"

Amatista: oigan ablando de gemas… donde quedo la gema de Crono?

Steven: (poniendo una cara de seriedad y un poco de enojo) ya no abra que preocuparse por el

Perla: a…. a que te refieres? (asustada y confundida)

Steven: (sonriendo) e derrotado a Crono y coloque su gema en una burbuja jaja

Perla y Amatista largaron un suspiro y salieron de la habitación, luego de unos minutos todos estaba reunidos en el sillón ablando de lo que habían echo dentro de sus gemas

Granate: y que sucedió mientras nosotras no estábamos Steven?

Steven: bueno… (Serio) debo contarles algunas cosas muy muy importantes que están sucediendo en todo el mundo…

Esto atrajo la atención de todas las gemas quienes ya estaban preparadas para escuchar las noticias…

Continuara…

Bueno aquí terminamos perdón si es muy corto… es que me en tenido hasta el cuello de ensayos y maquetas… T-T pero ablando de cosas más felices poder escribir más seguido ahora jaja y prono Caty entrara en juego, si saben de lo que hablo :3 :3 :3 pero eso se sabrá en otro capitulo (soy malo muajajaja)

Adiós por ahora


	15. Chapter 15 ahora con Caty :o :3

Holaaaaa, primero comentare que no soy bueno describiendo personajes, por si no les gusto la descripción de Caty -3-, bueno sigamos XDD

Steven: mientas ustedes estaban en sus gemas, todas las gemas corrompidas fueron capturadas y todos los países están de acuerdo en que las fusiónese oscuras traigan fuerzas militares al planeta en septo Pakistán, Rusia, Japón, Grecia y casi toda América del sur quienes se están preparando para una guerra… (Preocupado)

Granate: una guerra contra las fusiones oscuras sería una derrota segura… debemos evitar que entren en el planeta o estaremos perdidos

Steven: pero eso no es todo… al parecer Carbonatan sabe dónde estamos (preocupado)

Perla: qué? (asustada) pero no importa… la tormenta debería mantener a sus fuerzas fuera… no? (preocupada)

Steven: ya no… (Suspiro) la tormenta se dispersó Crono la atravesó

Amatista: entonces porque no envían mas fusiones oscuras para destruirnos?

Granate: deben tener asuntos más importantes

Amatista: que es más importante que destruir a su mayor amenaza (señalando su pecho con confianza)

Granate: preparar una bienvenida…

Perla: para quién?

Granate: para su líder…

Todas las gemas miraron a Granate atemorizadas hasta que Steven se levantó, sacudió sus mano y dijo con confianza "entonces estaremos listos para cuando el este aquí" a lo que todas las gemas asintieron con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de confianza se levantaron del sofá

Mientras tanto en la casa blanca (nuevo lugar de reunión de la ONU)

Todos los presidentes del mundo (en septo los antes nombrados) estaban listos para una video conferencia con el líder de las fusiones oscuras, de repente entro Carbonatan u coloco un aparato el suelo que mostro a el líder de las fusiones oscuras, este estaba sentado en un trono con una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro dejando a todos un poco nerviosos

¿?: Como están… humanos? (voz siniestra)

Presidente EEUU: en nombre de todas las naciones de la tierra le pedimos que no tarde mucho en llegar jeje (nervioso)

¿?: TARDARE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERA, ESCUCHO (enojado)

Presidente EEUU: perdóneme… (Asustado)

¿?: Para que me han llamado (molesto)

Presidente Ruso: queríamos informarle que todos los preparativos que Carbonatan nos dijo ya están listos para su llegada

Presidente Francés: capturamos a todas las gemas corruptas de nuestro planeta, despejamos un área para que pueda aterrizar y casi hemos convencido a todos los países de que acepten su llegada...

¿? : Si uno de sus países no quiere que valla a su planeta… quiero que lo destruya y asesinen a su población entendida (alegre)

Todos los presidentes espesaron a mirarse entre sí un poco asustados pero al final asintieron con la cabeza

¿?: Perfecto (alegre)

Carbonatan junto el objeto y se retiró de la sala, fuera de ella lo esperaba Dimitri y ambos empezaron a caminar por lo la casa blanca

Dimitri: que aras ahora?

Carbonatan: solo puedo esperar a recibir órdenes

Dimitri: porque sigues sus órdenes?

Carbonatan: NO LO ENTENDERIAS HUMANO… (Enojado) gracias a él nosotros existimos

Dimitri: si lo entiendo… todos los humanos le debemos la vida a otro

Carbonatan: cómo que le debes la vida a otro humano?

Dimitri: se la debo a mis padres… y ellos a mis abuelos… y ellos a sus padres y así continua desde nuestros orígenes

Carbonatan: pero porque no sigues las ordenes de tus….. Padres? (confundido)

Dimitri: seguía sus órdenes cuando era pequeño pero ellos ya no me ordenan nada porque soy un adulto (alegre)

Carbonatan: que especien más insignificante… si no sigues sus órdenes cuál es tu significado en tu existencia? (confundido)

Dimitri: eso es lo bueno de no seguir ordenes… puedes forjar tu propósito en la vida…

Carbonatan: (voz baja) forjar tu propósito…

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un avión de carga en el cual Carbonatan subió y después de pensar unos segundos invito a Dimitri quien subió feliz

Carbonatan: ya no eres mi esclavo… así que eres libre de decirla a tus gobiernos que los traicionaremos…

Dimitri: no te preocupes, no diré nada…

Carbonatan: porque? (confundido)

Dimitri: estoy harto de la humanidad… siempre comete los mismos errores i derrama la sangre de inocentes en la tierra… (Enojado) además ahora soy tu amigo (alegre)

Carbonatan: no te creas que seas mi amigo solo porque odias a tu propia especie… (Enojado) pero me alegro de tener un igualmente…

Mientras tanto en el templo

Steven terminaba de vendar una de las patas de León cuando entro a la habitación Caty y espera a que León salga para cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la cama

Steven: que sucede? (Sentándose a su lado)

Caty: no te he agradecido todo lo que as echo por mí… (Nerviosa)

Steven: no es necesario Caty (sonriendo) verte feliz es todo el agradecimiento que merezco

Caty: tú… tú mereces más (avergonzada)

Caty se lanzó contra Steven quedando encima suyo, dejándola roja como un tomate

Steven: esto… esto no es necesario (avergonzado)

Caty: si… si lo es… (Muy avergonzada)

Steven: por favor… no siguas (serio y un poco avergonzado)

Caty: pero… yo… (Avergonzada)

Steven tomo los hombros de Caty y con una voz seria pero temblorosa le dijo "detente, por favor" Caty se sentó mirando hacia abajo mientras Steven se sentaba

Caty: olvide… que solo soy una mascota (triste) lo… siento... (A punto de llorar)

Steven: no es eso… solo no puedo…

Steven fue interrumpido por Caty quien dijo "NO PUEDES AMARME, ES ESO…?" mientras lloraba pero Steven respiro hondo y agarro los hombros de Caty para atraerla a él y besarla apasionadamente , Caty abrió sus dos ojos y paro de llorar para luego corresponder al beso y después de unos minutos se separaron

Caty: que es este dulce sabor que tengo en mi boca? (confundida)

Steven solo rio y volvió a besarla, Steven empezó a acariciarla mientras la besaba aumentando el placer que sentía Caty quien solo se dejaba llevar por el momento hasta que, con un movimiento rápido, Caty tumbo a Steven contra la cama y empezó a Besarlo mientras con ambas manos le sacaba la camisa a nuestro Héroe, después de unos segundos, ambos se separaron y Caty dejo caer la camisa de Steve a un costado mientras su ropa empezó a derretirse dejando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, Steven quedo hipnotizado por los pechos de Caty que ella tapo con sus manos rápidamente

Steven: que sucede?

Caty: tengo… (Avergonzada) un… poco de miedo…

Steven: miedo?

Caty: de que no te guste mi cuerpo…. (Muy avergonzada)

Steven: tu cuerpo es hermoso

Caty quedo extremadamente avergonzada por lo que Steven dijo pero empezó a bajar los brazos y a besar a Steven quien empezó a masajear sus caderas dejando que Caty soltara un gemido y empezara a avergonzarse un poco más hasta que empezó a bajar los pantalones de Steven quedando ambos totalmente desnudos

Caty: por favor… se amable (avergonzada y asustada)

Steven: lo… prometo (avergonzado)

Caty: gracias (alegre y avergonzada)

Caty agarro el cabeza de Steven y la empujo contra sus pechos dejándola tan roja como un tomate mientras Steven empezó a lamerlos y acariciarlos provocando varios gemidos de Caty quien se sentó en sus piernas mientras abrazaba a Steven

Caty: p… por favor… sigue… sigue…

Steven al escuchar esto empezó a lamerlos más rápido mientras sus dos manos empezaron a acariciar el trasero de Caty quien solo gemía por el placer hasta que nuestro héroe empezó a acercar las caderas de Caty cada vez más a él hasta que las partes íntimas de Caty empezaron a rosarse con el miembro de Steven produciendo que largara un gemido muy grande

Steven: que sucede? (confundido)

Caty: soy…. Muy…. Sensible…. En… mis…. Partes…. (Cansada)

Steven sonrió y alejo las caderas de Caty para que descansara

Caty: que…. Sucede…?

Steven: no quiero que te esfuerces tanto... Tú descansa y mañana seguimos (alegre)

Caty largo una lagrima y abrazo a Steven, apretando su miembro contra su parte íntima y dijo "quiero sea el primero en unirte con migo y quiero que suceda ahora, amo" en ese momento Caty levanto sus caderas y las dejo caer el miembro de Steven, larga un grito de placer al sentir su partes íntimas siendo atravesadas

Steven: estas bien? ( preocupado)

Caty: (apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Steven) no…. Puedo… mover mi….. cuerpo… lo siento (triste)

Steven: no te preocupes (abrazando a Caty)

Esto calmo a Caty quien cerró los ojos y dijo "gracias Steven" en ese momento Steven agarro las caderas de Caty y empezó a moverlas lentamente produciendo pequeños gemidos en Caty quien en vos baja empedo a decir "mas…. Fuerte… por favor" y al escuchar esto Steven empezó a mover sus caderas también generando gemidos de parte de ambos hasta que Caty empezó a moverse de arriba para abajó causando un mayor placer en ambos

Caty: te…. Amo…. Steven

Caty empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus caderas mientras Steven empezaba a besarla, poco a poco empezaron a aumentar la velocidad aumentando los gemidos de Caty cada vez mas

Steven: me… vengo

Caty: (agarrando el rosto de Steven) quiero que termines adentro… por favor (avergonzada)

Amos terminaron al mismo tiempo dejándolos a ambos extremadamente exhaustos y se recostaron abrazados hasta que escucho a Perola que lo llamaba y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la aviación dejando a Caty sola en la habitación

Caty: (voz baja) aun siento que Steven está dentro de mi

Lapis: QUE!? (ENOJADA)

Caty se tapó lo más rápido que pudo y miro a Lapis quien estaba entrando por la ventana

Peridot: quien te as creído que eres para intentar de robarme a Steven (cerrando la puerta de la habitación por la cual entro)

Lapis: mi Steven enana de mierda (enojada)

Peridot: a quien llamas enana, estúpida azul

Caty empezó a reír

Lo que atrajo el odio de ambas hacia ella

Caty: Steven no es de ninguna de ustedes dos…

Lapis: no estarás insinuando que es tuyo no (tono burlón) tu Ni siquiera sebe lo que acabas de hacer

Caty: bueno…. No… lo sé pero no importa porque Steven es mi amo y el siempre amara a su hermosa Caty ósea yo (tono burlón)

Peridot: ya veremos a quien prefiere Steven

Caty: por cierto que hacías entrando por la ventana? (confundida)

Lapis: no piensen que estaba entrando a escondidas para acostarme con Steven y tener una noche junta jeje

Ambas gemas rieron por unos segundos pero luego acordaron una guerra para saber quién se quedaría con Steven y ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo "que gane la mejor gema"

Mientas tanto…

Yellow perla: mi diamante estamos cerca del planeta tierra

Diamante amarillo: cuanto falta para que nuestra flota llegue?

Yellow perla: aproximadamente 12 meses

Diamante amarillo: bien… entonces debemos prepararnos para una guerra por el planeta tierra

CONTINUARA…..

LOL tiempo record en hacer un capitulo, bueno creo que el siguiente capitulo no podre hacerlo tan rápido pero no tardara mucho lo prometo XDDDDDD

Que les pareció la "inofensiva" Caty jajaja quien Queen que será la siguiente en dar un golpe en esta guerra por Steven (ósea quien creen que será la siguiente en hacer cositas con Steven :3)

Dejen un comentario con quien creen que será la siguiente en ser atendida por Steven XDDDDDDDD si adivinan dejare que inventen el ambiente el cual sucederá XDDDD (TAMBIEN DEJEN EL AMBIENTE EN LOS COMENTAROS XDDD )


End file.
